Night Terrors
by Kagome.is.better
Summary: REPOSTED Reeka was the perfect person.Perfect life perfect boyfriend perfect family..or so it seemned.Raited for later chapters.Vampires and humans in one world Plez R&R feel like an idiot for having it on here.It starts off slow but gets better i promise
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Reeka jolted up in her bed, awoken from her terror-filled dreams. She was breathing heavily, looking around for the source that had awoken her. There it was sitting on her left night table, mocking her with its shrill tone and flashing lights. Reeka picked it up and groggily answered it.

"What is it? I was sleeping peacefully before you interrupted me," Reeka said, lying through her teeth.

"Oh come on baby don't be like that," her boyfriend's masculine voice replied smoothly into her ear from the other end of the phone. Reeka sat up completely in her bed, more awake now.

"Hello Andrew… Is something wrong? Is Sarah alright? Has something happened?" Reeka's hurried and worried voice reached his ear.

"No, no, calm down. Sheesh Reeka calm down, everything is all right. Sarah is just fine, actually I do believe she just got home and should now be changing for bed," Andrew reassured the now angry Reeka.

"Then enlighten me Andrew. Why the hell are you calling me at..." She paused to look at her little blue alarm clock beside her bed. "At 3:52 in the morning. God Andrew I need to sleep eventually you know, unlike your buddies I can't sleep in my history class or in my creative writing class," she said somewhat aggressively.

Andrew was slightly taken aback by what she had just said. He had thought she would have been happy to hear from him. "I'm sorry. I was just calling to make sure you had gotten home okay." His worried voice made her anger melt away like butter on a hot summer day in July.

"Oh no, I'm sorry Andrew it's just I'm tired. I have a huge biology assignment due tomorrow that is worth thirty-six percent of my grade and to answer your question I got home just fine. Ryan dropped me off about an hour ago, just like he said he would. I'm just lucky that my parents weren't home yet, but they are now so I can't talk long."

"No it's okay I understand. I am sorry for waking you sweetie," he apologized.

"It's okay. Thanks for your concern but I should go back to sleep," she said, with a yawn to prove her point.

"Alright, I'll see you in school tomorrow. I love you," he said with sincerity in his voice.

"Yeah see you then, and I love you too." Reeka flipped her phone shut and threw it back onto the table. "I hate it when he does that." Reeka slide back down into her aqua-colored fluffy blankets and snuggled closer to Mr. Bear, silently thankful that Andrew had woke her up, for she had been having a night terror about vampires and other horrible demons that plagued her dreams.

Damn those horror films she had watched all day with her friends, although there hadn't been much watching of the movies. Most of her friends were too interested in the anatomy of the person sitting next to them. _Aaaahhhh stupid teenage friends and their raging hormones. I solemnly blame them and only them – the hormones that is. Well that and the physical attraction that they had for one another._

Well that is all except for Ryan and Reeka; they had actually been watching the horror films. While Reeka had been trying to watch the movies with Ryan, Andrew had been kissing Reeka's neck for a good half an hour before he had realized that she was not going to play back.

After Andrew had given up on Reeka he had stormed off, disturbing the other couples. Ryan looked at Reeka, who shrugged and then continued to watch the movie warmly in the comfort of Ryan's much larger body. As Reeka recalled her memories of earlier that day, she slowly drifted back off to sleep.

Let's explain a little bit about Reeka's life: she is the captain of the cheerleading team, class president, captain of the debate team and still finds time in all of this to keep a 4.0 average. Reeka is also the most popular girl in school, has great friends and is dating the captain of the football team, who is also the start quarterback.

Ryan is the fullback for the team and is second in command next to Andrew. He is also one of the biggest and most muscular guys in their school. Above all of that he is Reeka's best friend and in his life Reeka comes first. No one else's life is above hers in his book – not even his own. But even though Reeka has all of this – a perfect life, perfect family, perfect boyfriend, and perfect friends – she hates it. She hates all of it because it's all so fake. Like those cheap plastic ninjas from the twenty-five cent machines you get at the local grocery store. On the inside she is screaming for someone to help her, save her, but no one hears her cries.

Until now…

As Reeka slept in her horror-filled dreamland there was someone outside her window watching her, studying her. He looked about the same age as her, sixteen or seventeen maybe, but he was oh-so much older than that. He tilted his head in question as Reeka groaned and snuggled even closer to her stuffed bear that she squeezed in her arms. He wore a black trench coat, faded tight blue jeans and a tight dark blue shirt that looked black in the darkness of the night.

His hair was spiked all the way around and in every direction, it looked almost sharp to the touch. His light, hypnotic, ice blue eyes sparkled as he smiled widely, showing off his perfectly white fangs. He glanced up at the moon. Tomorrow was the full moon and it was also the night before Halloween. He had planned on eating her tomorrow night, after she got home from the epic party at Andrew's dad's house that everyone who's anyone was going to.

He had only been stalking her since two nights ago. It wasn't that much of a deal to him and it was just for food – nothing else. He decided that he should leave before someone saw him. He jumped out of the tree that was right next to her second storey window that was perfect for sneaking in or out of, depending on the situation and the time of the night.

He walked down the street before disappearing completely out of sight. Reeka jumped awake from her dream right before the vampire in it had bitten her in the neck. Her breath slowed as she removed the hand that was attempting to cover the spot that had almost been bitten. Reeka looked out her window, having the distinct feeling that someone was watching her.

She lay back down after confirming that there wasn't anyone at her window. Even though she knew there wasn't anyone there she still had the feeling that she was being watched. For some odd reason she just couldn't shake the feeling, no matter how hard she tried. Reeka kissed Mr. Bear on the nose one more time before falling back to sleep, thankful she had study hall first tomorrow morning so at least she would be able to rest instead of having to use her tired brain in her class, like she would have to in any other class.


	2. School

_**Chapter One: School**_

BEEP BEEEEP BEEEEPPP SLAM!!!

Reeka stretched her arms above her head, yawning widely. After hearing several satisfying pops, she plopped her arms back down on either side of her body that was still covered in a mass of aqua. She reached her theft hand up, and rubbed her face free of sleep before swinging her legs over the right edge of her bed, and staggering towards her bathroom. Once in there she pulled off her pajamas from the night before, and hopped in to her shower. As soon as the cold water hit her warm body she jumped away, now completely awake. Her heart was racing and she had the feeling that someone was watching her again. Reeka shook her head figuring she was just paranoid, and turned on the hot water, after about a minute of adjusting it was the temperature she desired. She sighed and stepped into the warm water letting it run slowly down her hourglass figure, she picked up her pink bottle of color me happy Herbal Essences.

Reeka opened the skinny bottle and poured some of the pink rose smelling liquid into the palm of her hand, and she washed her waist length dyed hair. After she added the matching conditioner to her beautiful hair and rinsed it out, she grabbed her lime green spongy and rubbed it against her aloe Vera dove soap. Reeka scrubbed her body clean then rinsed off and got out of her shower. She wrapped a long beige towel around the top of her breasts, covering them and all the way down to her mid-thigh, and a medium one around her hair which was now flipped up over her head. Reeka walked out of her bathroom and over to her closet, where she looked for an outfit for the day. After about 3 minutes she found one that would suit her for the day. She had picked out a dark pink very low cut shirt, a light pink undershirt, and tight blue hip huggers. She got dressed, and put on her pink poke-I-dotted flats. Reeka walked back into her bathroom and blow dried her hair. Once her black dyed hair was dry she looked at her self in the mirror and smiled at her self before brushing her straight teeth (she had braces in 7th grade and 8th). When she was done, she smiled at her self in the mirror again, her smile faltered as she thought of how fake it was but no one noticed it, that's what worried her most. Did anyone really know her? Her train of thought was interrupted by the shrill tone of her cell. Reeka ran over to her left night table and answered the small but annoying device. "He-hello?"

"Hey Reeka, what are you doing?" Reeka walked back into the bathroom, and looked at her reflection yet again.

"Oh nothing Ryan, just looking at my imperfections." Ryan sighed on the other end.

"What are you talking about Reeka? You are perfect in my eyes." Reeka played with her single purple streak.

"I know, I know, I'm a goddess." Ryan smiled brightly but realized that she couldn't see it.

"And sssoooooo much more." Reeka gave a ghost of a true smile.

"Are you gonna pick me up or do I have to wait for Andrew?" Reeka walked out of her bathroom and over to her bed, she sat down, grabbed Mr. Bear and hugged him close to her chest.

"I am, I'm almost to your house right now, you gonna bring Mr. Bear with you?"

"How do you do that, it's so creepy."

"Well sweetie its easy…I know you and if I'm right you should be holding him to your chest right now, and if he was real he would probably be suffocating, but I don't think he would care much seeing as his face is right in your cleavage." Reeka put Mr. Bear down on top of her dark blue, and over stuffed pillows.

"You're fucking creepy."

"Oh my God, call Fox 13 news it's a miracle Reeka Brenton just cussed!!!"

"Oh shove it Ryan you know I swear, so don't act like you don't. Just because you know you're like one of the only people to hear it doesn't mean shit."

"Sooorrrrryy didn't mean to offend….hey I'm here." Reeka hung up her phone, kissed Mr. Bear one more time, and grabbed her small black shoulder backpack. Reeka raced down the stairs and into the kitchen to say goodbye to her parents before her day of school, and there day of work.

"Good morning Reeka, how did you sleep?" Asked her mother who was over by the sink rinsing out her coffee cup. Her mother was dressed in a black and white stripped Armani suit; she worked for her husband as his assistant, who owned one of the largest companies in the U.S.. Reeka's father lowered the top half of the news paper he was reading so he could look at his wife.

"Nichole, hunny, why do you insist on doing that, it is the reason why we have maids? Is it not?"

"Yes. But, Bernard, I want to." Bernard shook his head at his wife that he loved with all of his heart, and raised the top of his paper and started to read it again.

"Well mom, to answer your question, not very good, I kept waking up." Nichole turned to her daughter giving her all of her attention.

"Why?" Reeka opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by a blast from a horn. Reeka gave them a fake bright smile and quickly hugged them and ran out of the house like lightening. Bernard looked at his wife.

"Well at least its Ryan and not Andrew." Nichole turned from the door her only daughter had just run out of to her husband.

"Yes I know what you mean, I do not like Andrew, and he seems like he is a bad influence, but even though we know he is and she is doing things she shouldn't we can never seem to ketch her."

"Well…she is a teenager."

"I know, I know, it's just…my baby is growing up."

"Well that's what happens."

"But, why?"

"I don't even know anymore."

_**Ok back track a bit.**_

Reeka ran out the front door, and over to Ryan's car. She leaned into the window, slightly exposing some cleavage of her C cup breasts. "Hey there sexy, how much you charge?" Ryan purred to her.

"Well normally I charge 300 an hour but sense you're so hot I'll cut a deal, how about free for the first 2hrs., but after that my normal rate." Reeka giggled not being able to keep a straight face.

"Just get in the car and I'll take you where ever you wanna go." Reeka got in, throwing her backpack into the back.

"How about we just go to school stud muffin."

"Aaawww man I was hoping we could skip."

"Ryan now you know I can't."

"Yeah I know, you have your project due today, you didn't think I had forgotten did you, I mean you've only been working on it day and night for the past two weeks." Reeka looked out the window. After a minute of her not saying anything he looked at her, only to see that she looked as if she was crying on the inside. Ryan put a hand on her leg, and looked back out to the street in front of them.

"What is it Reeka, you can tell me?"

"No, its nothing."

"Reeka." Ryan said warningly.

"Fine…its Andrew, I had to remind him last night about my project and he still didn't seem like he really remembered at all...do you think...that...that Andrew..."

"That Andrew what?"

"That Andrew...that he doesn't really care about me and that it's just an act to get in to my pants?" Ryan pulled into his normal space in the school parking lot. He turned and faced her.

"Reeka, if I thought that do you think I would even let him get near you, if he wanted to use you and I found out-and I would-you know I would kill him." Reeka looked over at Ryan to see if he was telling the truth, and she could see that in his dark blue eyes that he was. Reeka would have tackled him if they weren't in a car, she hugged him tightly around his neck, and he hugged her back. "You're the best big brother a girl could have!!" Reeka exclaimed.

"Yeah I just wish Jenny thought that." Ryan told her in a sad tone. (Jenny is his younger sister who hates him; even though he is as nice to her as he can be and does anything he possible can for her.)

"Its ok Ryan, I can love you enough for both Jenny and I." Ryan kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, it's good to know someone does."

"Oh don't be silly, tons of people love you." They let go of each other and got out of the car and started to walk towards the school. Ryan had an arm on Reeka's shoulder. "Hey you guys." Reeka yelled to her friends. Ryan let go of her and watched her run off to Andrew who held out his arms to her, she ran right into them embracing him tightly, and he did the same to her. Andrew could feel her shaking slightly. He pulled back.

"Reeka, is there something wrong, you're shaking, are you cold?" Reeka simply nodded. He took off his jacket, and put it across her shoulders. She slipped her arms into it, and hugged it close to her body as he wrapped his arms around her smaller frame. "Hey Reeka?"

"Hhmmm?" She looked up at him.

"Come with me for a minute ok." She just simply nodded her head and they started to walk into the school hand in hand. Reeka glanced back at Ryan who winked and made a kiss towards her, and she returned the gestures. They walked down the abandoned hallways after all they still had 45 minutes before school actually started. Andrew pulled Reeka into an empty classroom.

"Why are we going in here?"

"You'll see." Andrew pressed her up against the wall before she knew what had happened he was forcing his tongue into her mouth. She put her palms against his chest and pushed him away. She whipped her mouth off on the back of her hand.

"Stop that, it's disgusting, if I wanted slobber all over my face I'd kiss a dog." Andrew turned away from her for a second but then turned back to her.

"What the hell is your problem? You're my girlfriend and yet you never do any thing with me anymore. What the fuck happened one moment we were the perfect couple and the next you won't even kiss me."

"What are you talking about? Perhaps if you actually talked to me for once instead of trying to shove your tongue down my through."

"All right so what do you wanna talk about?"

"I don't know how about you pick the topic."

"All right I will…..why won't you have sex with me?" Reeka choked on her own spit.

"Wh-what." She sputtered. "We have talked about this before, and my answer is still the same." Andrew groaned.

"Why do you have to be like that? You know what just never mind, we'll talk about this later tonight, at my party, ok, how does that sound?" He added the last part in a softer tone.

"All right, we'll talk about it tonight." He lightly kissed her lips. They walked out of the classroom and headed back to their friends. Reeka stood over by Ryan and his girlfriend Melissa.

"Hey, my lil vampire? What's wrong?" Ryan asked. He calls her lil vampire on account of her reoccurring dreams where she is bitten and turned into a vampire Ryan whispered into her ear.

"Its nothing I'll tell you about it later, ok"

"Ok that's fine lil vampire." They all talked about random topics as they waited for the bell to ring; Reeka was playing with her necklace the whole time, thinking. It was a simple necklace really; just a blue star with a red ruby in the center of it, the star was on a plain silver chain. No matter how much the necklace clashed with everything she owned she still never took it off, she wore it in the shower to bed, every where. She has had it for as long as she can remember. Reeka and the others stopped what they were doing when the bell rang.

"Well, bye Andrew I'll see you later." He kissed her longer then she had expected and it probably would have gone on longer if Ryan hadn't said:

"Come on Reeka we have to go to class." Reeka pulled away from Andrew, and walked off with Ryan. Reeka slept threw her study-hall and the second half of her math class sense they watched a video that she had seen before. She woke up to Andrew nudging her gently.

"Reeka, baby…wake up, its time to go to lunch." Reeka groggily lifted her head, and opened her vivid green eyes to meet medium blue ones.

"Has it all ready been an hour?" She stood up. Andrew and Reeka walked to the loud lunch room and went to there normal table in the far back corner, it was a few booths put together. Only the most popular people were aloud to sit there. Andrew was sitting on the edge of the end of the booth, Reeka was sitting next to him, Ryan next to her, and Melissa next to him. There were more people on the other side of Melissa and so on, but Reeka only pretended to care about them. As the others ate lunch and talked, Reeka ate her apple and listened to everyone else.

"Reeka? Are you ok?" Andrew whispered into her ear. Reeka looked at him and gave him a seemingly true smile.

"Yeah of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because, you just don't seem your self today." Reeka kissed him lightly and said:

"No I'm just fine, nothing is wrong."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, don't worry about it ok." Reeka turned to Ryan and smiled. He looked at her like she was about to bite him or do something totally random like that.

"Reeka don't look at me like that its creepy, ok." Reeka's smiled brightened even more as she moved slightly closer to him in the little amount of space they had. Ryan moved away from her as much as he could. "Dude seriously, stop it, your starting to scare me." She leaned close to his ear and whispered:

"I've got something in my front pocket for you." Everyone around them burst out laughing.

"You know Reeka your one of the weirdest people I love." Ryan pushed her away from him a little harder then he meant to, causing her to collide into Andrew who then fell onto the ground with Reeka on top of him. Reeka's hair fell around them in a curtain of black with one streak of bright purple.

"Sorry Andrew." Reeka went to get off of him but he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh no, don't be I like this position…..Do you like to be on top? Do tell me." Reeka blushed a dark red that only he saw. She wiggled until he let go. Reeka sat up one leg on each side of his, so that she was straddling his waist. "Oh so you do like to be in control." Before Reeka could reply she was lifted up off of Andrew by two strong arms. Once on her feet Reeka looked around to see Ryan standing behind her, who was obviously the one who had lifted her up.

"Ryan?" She questioned tilting her head to the side. He just smiled and turned back to Melissa. Reeka looked at Andrew to see that he was now on his feet, and standing in front of her.

"What was that about?" He questioned, Reeka just shrugged her shoulders and replied:

"Hell if I know." The next period went by with Reeka worrying about her science project, but with Ryan, Sarah, Melissa, Marissa, and Shey reassuring her. She felt rather confident as she walked into her science class, ready to give her presentation. One hour and a half later the class was over and she had given her presentation and had passed with flying colors, thanks to her friends who had been cheering her on while she was giving it. And oh boy was she ever thankful for them; she wasn't sure what she would do with out them.

After school

They were all just hanging out on the front steps as usual when a chilling breeze blew threw making everyone cuddle closer to each other. "Hey Reeka do you wanna go to your house to get ready for to night or do you wanna go to mine?" Reeka looked up to Melissa who was in Ryan's warm embrace as was Reeka but instead of Ryan it was Andrew.

"Uh, let's do it at my house, if that's ok with you."

"Yeah that's fine." Ryan said as Reeka pulled away from Andrew.

"I'll see you tonight at the party sweetie." She said and kissed his cheek.

"All right, see you then." Reeka walked over to Ryan's car with him and Melissa. Melissa got in her car which was right next to his. Ryan and Reeka went to Reeka's house to get ready, while Melissa went to hers for a few to get her stuff so she could get ready with them.

**Ok well here is the next chapter i would really love it if someone would drop me a review even though i know this story sux i would still like one!! Please it will make me happy and i will update faster on Darker Melody which is really good and everyone should check it out!!! So go on press the light purplish button you know u want to!!**


	3. The Party

_**Chapter Two: The Party**_

At Six o'clock Melissa, Reeka, and Ryan were ready for the Halloween party at Andrew's. Ryan was a pimp, Melissa was Ryan's hooker. Reeka was in a Victorian style dress, it was white with black lace trim all around it and a black corset pattern on the front of it below her breast, and it was pushing them up. She wore her black flats but you couldn't see them underneath the dress. Her hair was partially up and all of it was curled except her purple strand, which was crimped. Reeka was wearing very light make-up seeing as she didn't like it all that much.

As her finishing touch Reeka had fake cap on fangs that were glued in and looked real. When Reeka came out of the bathroom she slowly turned for them modeling her costume. "So what do you guys think? Huh, is it good or what?"

"Oh my god, Reeka….you look…." Ryan couldn't finish, and Reeka took this the wrong way. Reeka looked as if she was about to break down. She put her head down.

"I knew I looked ugly, I don't even know why I bothered with it." Reeka turned and was about to go back into the bathroom to take it off when she felt Ryan's muscular arms wrap around her waist and hold her in place against his chest.

"That's not true." He whispered into her ear. "You look gorges, not ugly. In fact you look more beautiful than anyone else in this world." Melissa looked on at them with jealousy in her eyes.

'How can he say that to her? I'm supposed to be his girlfriend not her. He's supposed to say that to me, and yet he says it to her!! What the fuck?!?!' Melissa thought to her self.

"Thax Ryan…but I'm just gonna go take it off ok." She tried to go to the bathroom but he wouldn't let her.

"No it's not ok, you are gonna wear this tonight….just until you see Andrew ok, he has to see you in this, and then you can change, deal?"

"Fine, I'll wait until I see Andrew." Ryan let her go, and she turned to face him. "You know I really hate you."

"Yeah, I love you two." Reeka pushed his shoulder.

"Let's go, its dark so the party probably started about 30 minutes ago." They left and headed to Andrew's dad's house. About another 20 minutes later they arrived at the mansion that was blasting with music and had drunk or getting drunk teenagers on the grounds where you could still hear the music. They went inside where there were more sober people. They found Andrew waiting by the door for Reeka to arrive.

"Hey I was wondering when you guys were gonna get here." He shouted over the music, and then realized what Reeka was wearing. "Holly shit...Reeka oh my god, you look stunning!!" Reeka blushed looking away to the ground. "Hey you wanna dance?"

"Nah, dancing is something you do alone in your room at three in the morning." She shouted back.

"Don't gotta be so emo Reeka." Ryan laughed at his own joke.

"Hey, wanna go somewhere we can actually talk?" Reeka nodded. Andrew led her up the huge stair case to a room far away from everyone else. "This is my room." He opened the door to a phenomenal room. He closed the door behind her, and led her over to the bed where they sat down. Reeka turned to Andrew.

"What is it? What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Remember, earlier?"

"Oh yes I do." Reeka said nodding.

"So?"

"So what?"

"So why wont you have sex with me?" He got closer to her so they were touching slightly.

"I uh figured we were over this subject, but I guess not…Andrew I'm just not ready ok? I'm sorry."

"But how can you not be ready I mean we have been going out for how long? A two and a half years, and we still haven't had sex, I've gone out with girls who give I up on the first date."

"Well I'm not them. Sorry but I have self respect. I'm not going to." He grabbed her wrist.

"Yes you are. You owe me it." He kissed her and for the first time she could smell the bitter smell of vodka, now it made sense why he was acting like this. He was drunk.

"Andrew please this isn't you, stop it." He forced her down on the bed and straddled her waist. He started to roughly grope and kiss her. "Andrew please don't, damn it, fucking stop." He smacked her hard across her face.

"Shut your mouth girl the angels are listening." As he started to unzip the back of her dress she began to fight back with all of her strength. The longer she fought the more the alcohol took affect. After a few more minutes of fighting he finally passed out on top of her. Reeka rolled him off of her, and stood up. She ran to the door and opened it then ran out side of his room into the hallway and down the stairs. Reeka saw Ryan and Melissa dancing. Reeka began to cry as she bolted towards the front door. Ryan looked up just in time to see her run past them. Ryan started to go after her when he felt someone grab on to his arm. Ryan turned to see Melissa looking seriously at him.

"If you go after her we're threw."

"Then I guess we're threw." He wrenched his arm out of her grip, and ran after Reeka. He caught her before she got all the way down the front steps. "Reeka? What's wrong?" He grabbed a hold of her and made her look at him.

"No, get away, don't touch me!!!" She started to struggle.

"Reeka stop it, what happened?" She stopped and looked at him tears still running down her face in a waterfall of salty water.

"Andrew." Was her one word answer before she ripped her arm away from Ryan's grip, and started to run. He could have gone after her and stopped her but he decided against it. The reason why was only because he saw one color and one color only. **_RED_**. Ryan turned on his heal and stormed off to find the person who had hurt his precious flower enough to make her cry on the out side along with the inside.

**I know its short but i will update the next one in a few days...Plez R&R i would really appreciate it!! Thanks for the positive feedback ****Seaprincess7987**** and ****black flame kit****!! I need at least three reviews before i will post the next chapter**


	4. Meeting You

**Sorry i screwed up this is the real chapter three im so sorry for any confusion!!! Please review!!!**

_**Chapter Three: Meeting You**_

Reeka ran until she reached a park. She staggered over to a swing, and sat on it rocking slightly. Her tears had slowed but were still falling leaving wet trails in there wake, staining her cheeks. As she just sat there swinging back and forth slowly a teenager walked up to her. "Hey are you all right?" He asked in a British accent. Reeka gasped, not expecting anyone to be out this late and in a park.

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine."

"If you're ok then why are you crying?" For some reason that she did not know she trusted him. Reeka whipped her face dry, and flashed him a fake smile.

"There, see? All better." He smiled at her showing his fangs. "Nice fangs man, like mine?" She smiled at him exposing her pearly white fangs. He was shocked.

"But how…I thought you were..." He stepped closer to her and grabbed her chin and tilted her chin towards the light of the full moon examining her fake fangs not knowing they were weren't real. His smile turned some what confused.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't get it..." He could see the body heat coming off of her and he could also see blood coursing threw her veins and in her beating heart, but her fangs looked just like his….it just didn't make any sense.

"Umm excuse me but what don't you get?" He released her chin and looked into her eyes. Bright vivid green met light hypnotic blue.

"Aren't you one of us?"

"Well, who is 'us'?"

"Aren't you a night walker or a half-breed or something?" Reeka blinked at him.

"No….I don't even know what a night walker is." He smiled brightly at her then answered.

"Vampires."

"Vampires don't exist buddy, sorry." She stood up and went to leave but he stopped her.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you leave." Tears started to well up in her eyes then they began to roll down her checks leaving wet trails as they went. So much for trust.

"Please don't do this."

"It won't hurt; I promise you'll like it." She started to cry a little harder.

"Please I haven't done anything to you." He smiled at her, and whipped away her tears. Reeka flinched away. "Don't touch me." She sobbed out.

"Stop crying, please." Reeka looked at him funny, still crying pretty hard. As she looked at him she thought:

'What the hell is wrong with this guy? Shit, why did I let my self get into this situation?'

"There isn't anything wrong with me." Reeka's heart skipped a beat.

'Can he hear what I'm thinking?'

"Sort of." Reeka felt her knees get weak; this was just too much for her to take at once. Reeka looked at him one last time before the darkness around her swallowed her body as she started to fall. He caught her before her limp body hit the hard cold ground. "Huh normally I would have just bitten her, I wonder why I didn't?" '_Because there's something different about her.' _His conscience answered back to him. "But what? What's so special about her, why is she so different from any of the others? She's just a teenager, 17 maybe. _Yes, but even so she has a different vibe or something, it's so familiar isn't it?" _He looked down at her peaceful face. "Should I leave her here?" '_I can't believe you would even consider that, what if some guy comes along and sees her and rapes her that would be your fault.' _"So where do I take her?" '_Home stupid, maybe she'll just think it was a bad dream, and then tomorrow night when she goes out and takes her neighbors children trick-or-treating you can get her then.' _"Ah man but I'm hungry." _'Just grab a snack on the way home.' "_You're a genius." '_No you are_."

He stopped his conversation and picked her up bridle style and took off. About a minute later he reached her window. He laid her down in her bed, still in her Halloween costume. He brushed her purple lock out of her face and really looked at her costume for the first time that night. It was what the girls her age in his time wore.

As he was looking at her out fit he noticed something sparkle and ketch his eye. It was around her neck. He reached his hand up to it and took it in between his fingers, it was her star necklace. Why did it look so familiar? He couldn't put his finger on it. He recognized it from some where, but where? He jerked his hand back when he heard her groan:

"Oh man my head." She opened her eyes. He blinked down at her. Reeka's eyes widened, before she let out a loud blood curdling scream. He quickly covered her mouth.

"Ssshhhh, its ok I'm not gonna hurt you, ok." She nodded her head. "All right I'm gonna remove my hand, do not scream." She nodded her head again. He slowly removed his hand.

"Where are we?"

"Your bedroom."

"You know where I live too?"

"Yes."

"What do you want from me?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"If your gonna fucking kill me just get it over and done with." He looked at her confused. He turned and walked over to her window and went to jump out of it, but before he could she called after him. "At least tell me your name." He looked at her and smiled creepily.

"My names Pip." That was the last thing he said to her before he jumped out of her window.

"Why didn't he kill me?" After she softly uttered those words to her self she fell asleep, still wearing her costume.


	5. School and Seeing Him Again

**Im sorry i screwed up on the last chapter this is the fourth chapter I promise i wont do it again!!!! Please review or else i wont update on either storys!!!!**

_**Chapter Four: School and Seeing Him Again.**_

Reeka woke the next morning to her annoying alarm going off as usual. Reeka got out of bed and went into the bathroom. She took off her dress and got in the shower. 'Did last night really happen, or did I just dream up Pip?' She knew what Andrew did was real and the bruise on her cheek and bruises on her arms proved it. Even though he was drunk, she wasn't sure if she could forgive him. Maybe as a friend, but she wouldn't be able to go back out with him. Reeka wondered if Ryan did anything to him…probably. She vaguely wondered if Andrew was still breathing or not. Reeka got out and looked in the mirror.

She lightly touched the ugly blue/purple bruise on her cheek, wincing slightly as pain shot threw her body. How was she supposed to hide that? Reeka sighed and went to get dressed. She put on tight black jeans with pink trim and lace all the way around it; she wore a long sleeved baby blue shirt. Reeka called Ryan.

He was putting his vans on when his phone started to sing: _Can u hear me? Are you near me? Can we pretend to live, and then we'll meat again when both our cars collide!! _He answered it.

"Hey Reeka, What's up?"

"Are you gonna come and get me for school?"

"Of course sweetie…but are you sure you wanna go to school today?"

"Of course why wouldn't I?" There was a pause over the other end of the phone.

"Because of last night with Andrew…your not gonna take him back are you?"

"NO, of course not!! Why would I? Hey Ryan…how bad did you hurt him?"

"Not bad enough."

"Ryan?"

"Yes?"

"Did he tell you what happened?" Reeka's voice had gotten quieter.

"Yes he told me everything, and then I beat the shit out of him. Even though he was drunk when he did it, that still isn't a excuse."

"I'll be out side waiting for you; I have to avoid my parents so hurry, ok."

"Yeah I'll hurry, but why do you have to avoid your parents?"

"You'll see when you get here." Reeka hung up. She threw her wet hair up in a high ponytail so Andrew would be able to see her bruise clearly. Reeka put on her shoes, grabbed her backpack, and went to her window. Reeka opened it and climbed down her tree and walked down her lawn to the front of her house and sat on the bottom step waiting for Ryan to come and pick her up. Reeka didn't have to wait long for him to arrive.

"Reeka? You gonna sit there looking at the ground or get in?" Reeka looked up at him. She had been so deep in thought that she didn't notice him pull up in front of her. He was standing in front of her now. His eyes narrowed as he saw the huge bruise that covered her right cheek. Reeka stood up, and walked over to the passenger side of the front and got in, this time keeping her backpack on her lap instead of throwing it in the back. "He did that didn't he?" She just nodded, and turned her head looking out the window.

They didn't talk the rest of the way to their school. Once they got there they started to walk over to there friends. Melissa glared at Reeka and stormed off. Reeka looked at Ryan and asked:

"What was that about?"

"I dumped her last night because she made me choose her or you and I chose you."

"Oh….I'm sorry."

"Don't be, if she made me choose then she didn't really care about me….everyone knows you come first no matter what. I guess she just couldn't accept that, so it's her fault you don't need to apologize."

"Well I still am sorry about it"

"Nah don't be ok."

"Ok then I won't." They stopped walking and talking as they reached there friends. Andrew looked at Reeka threw a black eye. He limped down the stairs towards her. "What do you want?" She asked rudely.

"Reeka, I am so sorry about what happened last night." He reached up to cup her face in his hand. Reeka flinched away from him before he could touch her. Andrew frowned. "Reeka, I didn't mean to I swear, I was drunk. Please don't do this." Reeka scowled at him.

"Funny I said the same thing. You tried to force your self on me; you gave me more then just the bruise on my cheek. I'm sorry Andrew but I don't think I can. I mean it's not just last night it's all the pressure you put on me, and I'm not ready."

"Please, Reeka I promise I won't drink any more, or pressure you. Come on, I've never hit a girl before in my life."

"I don't know.….hmm if I stay with you, and if you ever drink again while we are going out I'm gonna sick Ryan on you, and I'm sure he wont be so nice next time, right Ryan?"

"Of course Reeka, anything for you." Reeka smiled, and so did Andrew. Andrew lightly kissed her lips. "Oh, and Andrew, if she's says no but you say yes, I'll rip off your little friend and feed it back to you. Got it, get it, good." Andrew nodded his head.

The first two periods went by with out much happening except Andrew kept looking at Reeka's bruise with a sad look. At lunch Reeka and Ryan sat out side, Ryan eating his lunch, and Reeka eating an orange. As they sat there chatting happily Melissa walked over to them.

"Ryan can I talk to you for a second?" She asked.

"Sure." He stood up and walked a little bit away from a smiling Reeka.

'They really do make a cute couple don't they?' She silently asked her self.

"So what is it that you want to talk about?"

"Well I wanted to apologize about last night. I got mad over nothing. I realized how much Reeka really means to you. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes, but you have to understand I love Reeka, but it's a completely different love then the one that I hold for you. Do you understand that?"

"Yeah." He hugged her and they walked back over to Reeka.

"Back together?" Ryan nodded.

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna go to bathroom I'll see you guys later ok." She got up and went back inside. Reeka went into one of the many girl's bathrooms, and she splashed some water on her face then looked into her own eyes in the mirror saying: "Gah, I'm soooo tired." As Reeka talked to her self while looking in her mirror image, her eye caught a glimmer. It was her necklace. She played with it and looked at it. "In my dream last night that guy Pip, I think that was his name. He played with it. Hhhmmmm….that was such a weird dream I wonder what it meant, normally they just bit me and get it over and done with. Oh well in my dream he said I would find out soon, maybe I'll have the dream again tonight." The loud ring of the bell interrupted her thoughts. Reeka was going to be late even if she ran so she just decided to walk anyway. The halls were empty as she slowly walked to geometry 2. She started to sing to her self: _"Now our hands are tied and our world is caving in. Now are hands are tied, the problems lye with in. So we pray for night to start over again. Now are hands are tied and the problems lye with in. Words are spoken, words are broken down."_ She herd clapping coming from behind her. She spun around, she let out a breath. "God Melissa don't do that you scared me so bad."

"I had no idea you could sing."

"Not very many people do. Not even Andrew."

"You're really good you know that?"

"Thax, so why are you late?" Melissa blushed slightly then said:

"Ryan."

"What were you guys doing?"

"Nothing." She said to quickly.

"Ok, ok I understand." They walked to class together. The rest of the day went by faster then Reeka thought it would have.

"Hey Reeka." Andrew yelled then ran over to her. "Can I take you home?"

"Sure, but just home ok, I'm taking my neighbors kids trick-or-treating."

"All right….hey I have an idea, why don't I take them with you?"

"Uhh, I don't see why not….but you don't have a costume."

"I don't need one." They got in his car and went back to her house. They went up to her room. He parents where still at work, and wouldn't be home until much later that night for they were going to a corporate ball for there company.

"Ok you wait out here I'll go change in the bathroom." She got ready, not wearing any make-up. It was almost 4 in the afternoon when they left her house and went next door to her neighbors, and got her neighbors three children: James (werewolf), Lestate (vampire), and there daughter Charlie (princess). They trick-or-treated for a while; it had started getting dark around 5:45. It was now 7:37 and they had started to walk back to the children's house. Andrew had James's and Lestate's over flowing pillowcases, and Reeka cared Charlie's. Once they brought them home, Andrew asked Reeka if she wanted to go for a walk before she went home. She agreed to it.

They were in a park near her house swinging on the swings and talking about anything and everything. It was about 11 when Reeka decided to ask Andrew the question that had been on her mind since this morning. "Andrew…..last night, is that how you truly feel?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When you said that I owed you 'it'. Did you mean that?"

"Reeka, I was so plastered last night I don't even remember what I said."

"Well…do you actually feel like that?"

"No I don't."

"So you really are ok with me not wanting to have sex yet?"

"Yes I am…Reeka I love you." They herd a clapping sound, which made Reeka jump, and Andrew look towards a tree, which is where the sound was coming from. A guy stepped out from behind the tree that Andrew was staring intently at.

"Bravo, bravo, Andrew that was a greet lie I even believed it." Reeka gasped.

"P-pip?" Andrew turned to her.

"You know that guy?"

"Sort of."

"Are you cheating on me?"

"What, NO!!! Why would you even ask me that?" Pip walked closer to them.

"Come on Reeka don't deny me."

"Hey! I am not cheating on him with you." Andrew stood up and walked closer to Pip. "Andrew don't. Please, let's just go." Reeka stood up also.

"No this guy said I lied about loving you."

"Actually I didn't say you didn't love her…Ha so you emit it, you don't love her."

"Why do you care, your just some creepy guy." Reeka looked at Andrew sadly.

"You don't love me?"

"Of course I do."

"Let's go Andrew please."

"Fine, this loser isn't even worth my time." They started to walk off. Pip had a confused look on his face.

"Loser?" He whispered to him self. "Huh, that's new." He then called out to Reeka. "Reeka…lay back to sleep at 2:55 am." Reeka started to run, and Andrew followed her. Reeka didn't stop until she reached her house. She then ran upstairs to her room, Andrew still following her.

"Reeka stop running."


	6. After Midnight Strolls

_**Chapter Five: After Midnight strolls**_

When she finally reached her room she collapsed on her bed breathing heavily.

"What did he mean by the 2:55 thing?" Andrew asked, Reeka looked up at him her breath still ragged and fast.

"I have no idea." She lied to him; in fact she knew exactly what he had meant.

"Are you gonna be all right tonight or do you want me to stay with you?" He asked.

"No that's ok it's pretty late." She glanced at her clock it red 2:37. 'Maybe I should ask him to stay. _No there's no point, and what if he pulls something like last night? _Ok I guess I won't ask him to stay. _Good girl_.'

"All right then I'll see you later ok." He kissed her but didn't pull back. He licked her bottom lip begging for entrance, but she wouldn't allow it. She pushed him back.

"I'm sorry Andrew but after last night I cant."

"Whatever. I'll wait for you but I can't wait forever." He stormed off and slammed the front door. Hard. Thank god her parents weren't home yet. She glanced at her clock 2:48. She sighed hoping that he wouldn't show. Reeka pulled off her dress, underwear, and bra, and threw it in her hamper. She then put on a spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of boxers. She laid down in her bed and once again looked at her clock. She sighed; it now read 2:55 in bright red letters.

She closed her eyes, and as soon as she did her window opened letting in the cold that chilled her down to the bone even though she was snuggled under think blankets. She squoze her eyes shut tightly. Reeka herd her window close so she opened her eyes only to see Pip standing next to her bed with Mr. Bear in his hands examining it closely. She sat up and yanked it out of his hands.

"Don't touch him." She said angrily. Pip shocked look changed into a smirk.

"Hmm a bear...interesting." She sat up in her bed, her blankets slipping down to her waist.

"What do you want with me?" She asked innocently.

"I'm not sure."

"Then why don't you leave me alone?"

"Because you...interest me." He said shrugging slightly.

"Your psycho you know that, if you're gonna kill me do it and get it done and over with." Pip cocked his head to the side and asked:

"Do you wish to die?" She looked away.

"Why do you care, just do it and get it over and done with."

"Perhaps I don't want to kill you."

"Then why are you stalking me?"

"I already told you why."

"Ok well then tell me, how do I interest you I'm just a teenager?"

"Yes I know you are but for some unknown reason you just do...You shouldn't wear a bra more often you look better with out it." Reeka quickly covered her breasts with the blanket.

"You're a pervert." He smiled like a proud 2 yr. old who just used the big people's potty for the first time.

"Yep!!!"

"So if your not gonna kill me...your not gonna you know change me are you?" Pip had to think for a minute to realize what she had just said.

"No, no, I couldn't do that to anyone." Reeka let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Well that's good….ok so uumm is it something I do that interest you?"

"I really don't know what it is about you." He said thoughtfully.

"Sorry, I just was trying to help figure out why."

"Its ok, you don't have to apologize…..Hey I figured it out."

"What is it?"

"I'm liquid gold and your murder gray." Reeka laughed.

"Nice…." A comfortable silence fell over them. Reeka stared to play with her necklace, and Pip noticed.

"Where did you get that necklace?"

"I don't know, I've had it as long as I can remember I've asked my parents but they always change the subject...it's rather strange actually, but I never gave it much thought."

"That is kind of strange."

"Why do you ask?"

"I recognize it from somewhere but I can't for the love of me remember where."

"I've never taken it off, my parents told me not to, but I still don't understand why. They said even if I tried I wouldn't be able to remove it anyways. You know you can sit if you want."

"Thank you." She moved over and he sat on the edge of her bed. She snuggled closer to Mr. Bear.

"So what's with the bear?" Reeka looked down at Mr. Bear.

"He's my bear what's not to understand?"

"Aren't you a little bit old for stuffed animals?"

"No, and besides I can't sleep with out him…" There was another long pause before she asked. "Are you really a vampire?"

"Yes I am."

"Can you prove it?" He smirked.

"Well there are several ways I can prove it but each will have a different out come and I don't think you'd like some of them."

"Eheh…" She chuckled nervously. "Can't you show me some way to prove it? With out doing anything I wouldn't like very much?"

"Well if you'd like I can name off some things and you can pick witch one you like the most. How does that sound?"

"Good, start dishing it."

"Ok well I could eat someone infr-" She interrupted him.

"NO, NO!!!" She said frantically, while waving her hands in front of her to stop him, not noticing her breasts bounced at her action, but Pip noticed. "Sorry that's just a bit too much for me."

"No its ok I understand. Well I could bite you, but that's out of the question." He added the last part hurriedly so she didn't get mad, or upset. "Hhmmm let me think for a second…" He cutely put one finger on his chin and tilted his face upwards. Reeka smiled slightly. "Aha!!" He pointed the finger that was on his chin up in the air above his head in triumph. "I got it!" Before she could protest he had grabbed her hands and pulled her up and off of her bed to a standing position.

"Wait, what are you gonna do?"

"Do you trust me? More then Andrew?" He looked in to her eyes. Bright green met light blue. She saw nothing in them to make her think that he wasn't trust worthy.

"For some reason yes I do."

"Then close your eyes." Reeka hesitated for a moment. "Don't think about it with your brain, use your heart...if you truly trust me like you said then you can do it." Reeka looked at his smiling face searching for something, anything to convince her not to close her eyes, but she couldn't find anything. Reeka took one last deep breath, and then she closed her eyes. Pip pulled her closer to him then he lifted her bridle style as easily as if she didn't weigh anything, causing her to squeak.

"Please don't drop me." She pleaded.

"I won't." Reeka felt the cold air caress her body. She tightened her grip on him realizing she was flying.

"Pip?"

"Yes?"

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Yeah, open them." Reeka did as he said. When she did her suspicion was confirmed

"Oh my god!!" She shouted then held onto Pip as tightly as she could.

"So does this prove that I am?"

"Uhuh…Pip…I believe you, can we go back now?"

"Of course we can. Are you afraid of heights or something?"

"Not in a plane or in a tree but flying over the city-and the only thing that I can hold on to is a vampire who is stalking me and I do not know anything about him-makes me a little nervous." Reeka smiled at him, and he smiled back at her.

"Hey, I'm not stalking you."

"Ok so you just randomly pop out from behind a tree when my boyfriend tells me that he loves me. Oh and not to mention last night in that park that I've never been to before. Huh, huh answer that. Yeah not so tough now. And I bet anything that you're the one that has been watching me from my window aren't you?"

"You know it's not really smart to accuse a person-who I might remind you could let you go and you would plummet to your death-of being a stalker."

"B-but you said that you wouldn't drop me." She stuttered out.

"Reeka relax, I am just messing with you."

"Don't do that, I'm afraid ok." She wined.

"Well you should be fine now. Were back at your place." Pip let her down on to her feet, and smiled brightly, and she returned the gesture. "Better?"

"Much." Reeka and Pip herd the front door close.

"Sounds like your parents are home, I wonder how drunk they are."

"You're really creepy, you just know too much. And to answer your question there probably as drunk if not drunker then Andrew was last night."

"Hey Reeka?" Pip asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"What exactly happened last night, before I found you?" Reeka walked over to her bed and sat down, looking at the floor. Pip sat next to her. "I understand if you don't tell me, I mean we just met yesterday and I almost ate you, but it does help to talk about it, trust me I've been around for a while so I know."

"So just how old are you?"

"It's ok to change the subject, but to answer you I'm 287, but my body is that of a 17 year old like it was when I died."

"So that means that you were turned in 1736 right?"

"Yes, you're rather smart, you know that?"

"Nice to know someone notices."

"So are you going to tell me or not?" He asked trying to look into her eyes.

"All right I'll tell you…..Andrew almost rapped me last night."

"Is he the one that gave you all of the bruises?" He motioned to her arms and cheek. Reeka lowered her face. "Don't hide your face, you're the complete opposite of ugly, don't hide something so beautiful." Reeka looked back up at him and into his eyes.

"Are you just saying that?"

"No I'm not, why would I, I don't have any reason to lie to you." Reeka smiled slightly at him knowing it was true.

"Yeah he was the one."

"Then why are you still with him?"

"Because I love him, and he's never done that before, he only didn't it because he was drunk, or else he never would have, and I can just throw a two and a half year relationship away just like that."

"Reeka he'll do it again." He tolled her softly.

"You don't know that….I don't wanna argue ok?"

"Ok, I'm gonna go, the sun comes up in an hour. If its ok with you can I come back tomorrow, I'll even take you to a movie like a normal non-blood sucking person, how does that sound?"

"That actually sounds pretty good."

"Good I'll see you at sunset ok?"

"See you then."

He stood up and took a step a way from her but stopped and turned to face her. Before she could react he hugged her. It was not what she was expecting it to be at all, she thought it would have been cold and jacquard but it wasn't in fact it was warm, comfortable, and she felt as if she was sleeping wrapped in her blankets. Not fully awake and wrapped in another guys arms who wasn't her boyfriend. When they pulled away from each other he smiled and jumped out her window. Reeka smiled to her self and looked at her blue clock.

"Shit." Was the only thing she said. She got in bed and fell asleep almost instantly. She decided that she wasn't going to school tomorrow, she knew her parents were gonna sleep late, very late at that. The last thing that crossed Reeka's mind as she snuggled closer to Mr. Bear was Pips smiling face.

**This chappy is for the wonderful person spawn-of-satan's-mate and anyone else who reviewed me!!!!!   
**


	7. The Movies

_**Chapter Six: The Movies**_

Reeka slept the day away. Her only interruption was when Ryan called at 6:10. She tolled him that she wasn't feeling well, he offered to skip school and spend the day nursing her but she declined saying that she was just gonna sleep it off. Ryan agreed with her saying she was right and that he would be over at about 5 to see how she was doing. Reeka only agreed to it because she knew she could play it off as a stomach thing, she was a very good actress and could make her fake sickness seem real and no one would be able tell the difference except maybe Pip. He seemed to know _everything_ about her and yet she hadn't really told him anything. She hadn't even told him her name but he still knew it. Reeka didn't know anything about him, well she knew his age and his name but that was it, maybe she could find out something about him later that day. As 5 o'clock rolled around, sure enough Ryan stopped by along with Andrew. Ryan's mom who absolutely adores her made her some home made tomato soup, it was quit delicious.

"So how you feeling Reeka?" Andrew asked with evident concern in his face and voice.

"Oh...I'm feeling better, but I still feel like I'm just gonna puke out my guts."

"I'm sorry sweetie." Ryan said with sympathy, he brushed a side a few of her stray hairs but pulled his hand away quickly. "Holly shit your burning up. Maybe we should get you checked out by a doctor."

"No, I'm fine and you know how much I hate doctors." Ryan pulled the blankets up further from her neck to her chin.

"Yes but if you need to then you have to go Reeka what if it's serious?" Ryan asked.

"Trust me I'll be fine." She said meekly. Andrew kissed her forehead.

"Wow you really are burning up...So did anything happen last night after I left?"

"Nope, nothing, I went to bed, I think I'm sick because of being exposed to the cold night air last night and the night before."

"I'm sorry this is entirely all my fault." Andrew said apologizing.

"No its ok, I'll be fine. I'm actually gonna go back to sleep here soon."

"All right see you tomorrow." Ryan kissed his fingers and lightly touched them to her lips. Andrew smiled and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Sleep well princess." Andrew said, Ryan made a funny face knowing that Reeka hated to be called that.

"Yeah you too." Reeka turned away from them and pulled the blankets up to her mouth. "I'll see you tomorrow." She mumbled threw the blanket. She closed her eyes and heard them leave. When she heard the front door close she threw the blankets off of her and jumped up. Reeka was already dressed and ready to go; she left her long hair down and wore tight black jeans but this time it was blue lace instead of pink, she also wore a long sleeved semi-tight medium blue shirt. Reeka went into the bathroom for one last look over. She looked fine. She then remembered about the heating pad under her pillow, she walked out of her bathroom to see Pip sitting on her bed. She gasped and jumped back holding her hand to her chest.

" 'Ello love."

"Holy shit, don't do that…..I thought vampires couldn't come in unless you invited them in."

"We can't, but your mat out side of your front door says 'all welcome', and you can't believe everything you see in the movies. Like the hole garlic thing, I can eat it and doesn't bother me I just don't like the taste personally, its to salty in my opinion, but I know some vampires who love garlic, oh and I can't be killed with a steak threw the heart, but I do bleed when I get cut just like a human only I don't die."

"Do you guys have rules, or laws or something like that?"

"Yes, there is a book of rules; there are also different groups and stuff. For instance one group feeds off of young women, another feeds off of holy people, stuff like that."

"If you feed off of the wrong type will you die?"

"No, But we wont like it very much."

"Won't you get in trouble for telling me this?"

"I could, and most likely would be forced to turn you if they found out; well either that or I would have to kill you." He stated calmly.

"Well that makes me feel really good, anyways let's go." He stood up and she noticed what he was wearing: dark blue jeans and a black shirt-that showed off his toned muscles-with silver writing on it, that read: '_you know you want this_'. Reeka giggled when she read it.

"What, don't laugh at me." Pip wined.

"Sorry it's what your shirt says." She said happily.

"Huh…oh that. What? It's true." He pulled a fuck me face, and ran his hands down his body, causing her to give him a full hearted laugh. It was like music to his ears. "You should laugh more often, you'll live longer." He said smoothly. Reeka slowly stopped laughing, and looked at him.

"Let's just go." She said walking to her door. Once she got to it she turned and looked at him, and smiled. "Aren't you coming?"

"Why are we going that way, what about your parents?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There still sleeping there hangovers off. So they won't even notice I'm gone, at least until tomorrow morning if I didn't say bye to them. Hell they probably think I went to school today." He walked over to her, not only could he see but he could feel the heat coming off of her.

"Are you sick?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because your body temperature is rather high." He said with concern. Reeka ran back to her pillow and pulled out the heating pad she had forgotten about.

"Thanks for reminding me."

"Why did you have that in there?"

"Because I told Ryan and Andrew I was sick so I had to play the part, you know?" She said putting it away.

"I guess." He said shrugging. They then walked out side of her house.

"Hey, do you wanna walk or do you wanna take my car?"

"Lets take your car, it'll be faster."

"Oh so you don't wanna hang out with me, I see how it is." Reeka gave him a mock pout and turned her back to him. He chuckled.

"Of course I wanna hang out with you, you're awesome."

"Really?" She asked in a childlike voice with her back still turned to him.

"Yes really." Reeka punched the air and cheered.

"All right I'm awesome!!" She said jumping for joy while Pip laughed at her childish antics. She then led him to the garage. She ran over to her baby, it was a midnight blue Ferrari. Thank god for rich parents. She hopped in the driver's seat then got the keys from the center console, while he got in the passenger seat. Once he was in and the engine roared to life she sped down the road toward the movie theater.

Once there they decided to see the new Dracula film. Pip paid even though Reeka offered but he said that wouldn't be very gentleman like of him if he let her. They got some popcorn and soda then went to find seats in the middle of the room the movie was featuring in. As they were waiting for the movie to start the last people on earth Reeka expected to see walked in: Ryan, Melissa, Sarah, and Andrew. Reeka slide down in her chair hiding her face from view. But then the second worst thing that could of happened did, they all sat right behind Reeks and Pip. Pip sensed her uneasiness and looked around to see what the source of it was, and he frowned when he saw who it was. Andrew. Pip could only guess that the other guy who was with them was Ryan on account of the girl called Melissa had just called him that. The other girl who was with them looked about 15 but he didn't understand why she was with them, a little sister maybe? Pip leaned close to Reeka's ear and whispered:

"Don't worry they won't even notice us."

"I sure hope your right." She whispered back. A few minutes later the theater darkened and the movie started. Threw out the movie there were tons of screams and shouts from the girls, well that is with the exception of Reeka. She had stayed quiet except for the really gory scenes, and while the other girls were hiding there faces in the chests of there dates, she was saying 'cooool'. Pip found this intriguing and decided to ask her about it later on, after the movie. After the big finale of the movie where ironically the bad guys won instead of the good guys, Reeka and Pip hurried out of the theater before the others saw them.

**_Sorry it took so long and its so short i'll update tomarrow!!!!_**


	8. Getting to Know Each Other Better

_**Chapter Seven: Getting to Know Each Other Better**_

Once out side they ran to her car, and she drove back to her house. They sat on the bottom step in front of her house while talking.

"How come in the movie you didn't get scared or grossed out like all of the other girls." Pip asked curiously.

"I'm not like other girls." She said nonchalantly.

"So I have noticed."

"I have a question." She said with slight vigor.

"And I have an answer."

"Do you have any family?" When Pip looked away she quickly added: "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you, or bring up a sore spot."

"No its ok. I had a family, but both of my parents were killed by mine and my sister's sire."

"So your sister is a vampire too?"

"Yes she is."

"How old is she?"

"Well her natrual body is that of an 11 year old but add 270 to that and you get her age now."

"Do you ever wish they would have killed you too?"

"Yes, every time I have to kill. It's not all fun and games being an immortal. There's a lot of responsibility that comes with it, and there is also a lot of hiding. Because people get suspicious of why you never age, and how come you don't come out in the light, but the worst is the disappearances. That's when they really start to notice something is up." Reeka put a hand on his arm soothingly.

"I'm sorry."

"Nah it's ok, I don't mind as much anymore, and I have seen more than anyone else has in a life time, so it's not that bad."

"What about love?"

"What about it, I would have to turn someone to be with them. And that is not something I can put anyone threw." He said sadly.

"That's terrible." Reeka exclaimed.

"Not really, and I haven't found anybody who I would want to spend all eternity with." Reeka made an O shape with her mouth then asked:

"Oooo I know, are you a virgin?"

"Are you?"

"I asked you first." She said resorting to playground tactics.

"No, I'm not….I am a guy you know."

"So, just cuz you're a guy doesn't mean anything." Pip gave her a looked that said 'yes it does'. "Oh shove it." She exclaimed.

"What? If a guy says he doesn't wanna sleep with you or hasn't had sex, he is most likely lying."

"Oh yeah, what about Ryan, he doesn't wanna 'do' me" She said trying to prove him wrong.

"I'm sure if he got the chance he would." His words left Reeka shocked.

"That's just wrong." She said shaking her head at him. "Hey Pip, what's your sisters name?"

"Clear." Was his one word answer.

"Clear as in the coast is clear?" She asked.

"Yes...my parents named us, not the other way around."

"No it's a pretty name it's just unusual that's all...can I meat her?"

"Uhhh." He paused rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I don't know, she might think your food and bite you….and even if I tell her not to she might still go after you, but if you want to I can't stop you."

"I would like to but, I don't wanna get bitten." She said apprehensively. "Do you enjoy feeding off of people?"

"No I don't because I don't feel in control of myself."

"Sorry, I'm just curious."

"No it's ok, and stop apologizing, you have nothing that you need to apologize about. You have done nothing wrong, so please stop."

"Oky doky artichokey." She said cheerfully.

"Did you know how much like a child you are?" He asked smiling causing Reeka to frown.

"Yeah, but it's not that bad, maybe a little annoying. It probably is more then annoying, but I ca-" He cut her off by laughing.

"No, no it's cute don't change it." She smiled a true and bright smile.

"Really, most people think it's annoying."

"Don't listen to them what do they know?"

"Your right." She gave him a dazzling smile.

"Of course I am." She lightly pushed him, but he made it more dramatic in falling off the step and on to the ground.

"Oh dear." She said worriedly. "Are you ok Pip?" She asked her worry increasing because his eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. "Pip?" She leaned down closer to him so their faces were only a few inches away from each other. He could feel her warm breath lightly flutter across his face, it smelled like the watermelon gum she chewed. "Pip?" She whispered. His ice blue eyes snapped open, and he flipped her over onto the ground so he was hovering above her. "Pip get off of me, your fat!!" She exclaimed wiggly underneath him.

"I am not!! I'm not even on you. And now you get your punishment." Reeka's body went rigged with fear.

"Wh-what are you going to do?" Her heart beat sped slightly as he leaned closer to her.

"This." He started to attack her sides with tickles. Reeka was laughing uncontrollable, and gasping for breath as her tickled away ruthlessly.

"St-stop...I ca-can't breath." Pip pulled back and sat up.

"There, I think that's enough punishment for now."

"I was not expecting that." She stated honestly.

"What did you think I was gonna do?"

"I don't know."

"You didn't think I was gonna do anything bad to you? Did you?" He sounded hurt.

"Well I wasn't sure what you were gonna do so I can't say no and I can't say yes." She said quietly. Pip got off of her and stood up.

"Reeka." He sighed. "I am not gonna hurt you, that is the last thing you need to worry about. I'm your friend not some creepy guy who wants to rape and/or kill you." He held his hand out to her, and helped her up. "And I will never willingly hurt you ok, I promise, and I have never broken a promise before in my life. How's this, instead of thinking about how scary it is to have a vampire as a friend think about how cool it is, I mean I can scare people, I can protect you, I can do a lot of things normal people can't such as fly. Tell me one person you know who can do that with out an airplane or any other man made device."

"All right all right." She said putting her hands up in defeat. "I'll never think that again."

"Good." He said and they sat back on the stairs.

"Sssooooo?" She asked drawing the word out more then she needed to. "What now?"

"Well if you have any more questions that you want to ask you can."

"Ok, um does it hurt?" She asked cocking her head.

"Does what hurt?" He asked back.

"You know." She was reluctant to say it.

"No I don't."

"Does it hurt to be bitten and have you blood drunk?" She blurted out then blushed lightly, embarrassed at what she said.

"Wanna find out?" He asked her creepily.

"Can't you just tell me?"

"Nope." He said looking out in front of them and leaning back.

"Why not?"

"Because." His relaxed state seemed rather forced to her.

"Because is not an answer." He was beginning to frustrate her.

"Yes it is." He argued.

"No its not." She argued back.

"Yes."

"No, I'm not going to argue about it anymore." She said in a tone signaling that she didn't want to argue.

"Yeah because you know you're wrong."

"What ever you say."

"It's different for everyone, and depends on the vamp that bites you." He said relenting.

"Oh, did it hurt for you."

"No but I didn't like it very much. My sire, the guy who turned me, he's bi and so he kept on saying rather crude things to me, so that's probably why. Back when I was alive, liking the same sex was not something you prided your self on, but he did. Anyway that doesn't matter, its all ancient history. Now it's my turn to ask the questions."

"Well I'm not that interesting but go on ahead." She tolled him enthusiastically.

"Are you a virgin?" Reeka blushed a deep shade of red at his question, but you couldn't see it because of the darkness that surrounded them.

"What do you think?" She asked back.

"Well if you weren't then you would have slept with Andrew when he attempted to rape you. Well that is unless you just didn't want to sleep with him."

"Why wouldn't I want to sleep with him?"

"I don't know, maybe because he is too rough or something like that, or perhaps you just didn't want to sleep with a drunken man."

"No, I'm a virgin, but from what I've heard he does like to rough things up in bed, and also he is said to be huge but I don't know, and I don't want to find out...for a while at least."

"Good you should stay a virgin as long as you can." He tolled her.

"Were you still alive when you lost yours?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered simply.

"Will you tell me about her?"

"Well it was a long time ago and I haven't thought of it for along time. So it might be a little hazy." He emitted.

"I don't mind, I just wanna know more about you." She said earnestly.

"Oh that's so sweet." He taunted.

"Shut up." She growled.

"Garsh don't gotta be so mean." Pip said with mock hurt in his voice.

"Just tell the story."

"Ok just don't hurt me." He said putting up his hands in a defensive position.

"God, like I could hurt you. Yeah right don't make me laugh."

"Well it all started back when I was 16." He tolled her in a mock elderly tone. "My parents were very wealthy and had held a ball. I was with my little sister, telling her and her friends a story about werewolf's that my father had told me when I was younger, and as I was describing one of the more gory parts a girl walked up and started telling the story with me. After wards she had me show her around, when I showed her my room she locked my door and yeah..." He said not elaborating.

"So was it her first time?"

"Hell no, she like raped me. I was so shocked."

"You can't rape the willing." She teased, causing Pip to pause, a little shocked at what she said but got over it quickly.

"Hey, that's not cool." He exclaimed.

"Oh, I have a joke for you. When is the best time to have sex?"

"I have no idea." He said.

"When the other person is having a seizer." Pip chuckled saying:

"That's funny."

"Yeah I know." Reeka said shivering, hoping he didn't notice but the fates were against her because he did.

"Are you cold?" He asked concerned about her well being.

"Yeah, but I don't want you to leave, I am actually having fun for a change."

"Can't we just go in side?" He smiled asking an obvious question.

"I didn't even think about that, I'm such an idiot."

"That's ok I still love you."

"Yay I'm loved." Reeka did a happy dance.

"Settle down, we don't need you to hurt your self." She scoffed at him.

"You act like I'm a major klutz or something."

"But you are."

"You don't even know me." She protested unsuccessfully as her lips turned blue.

"I'm getting to know you, and I'm sure you fall a lot, do you not?" He asked noticing her lips.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She asked her teeth chattering slightly.

"That's what were arguing about."

"So." She huffed.

"We should go inside. Your lips are that of blue not the luscious red they normally are." They quietly went inside. Then she finally realized what he had said about her lips. She stopped by the entertainment room. "What is it?"

"Back there did you say my lips were luscious red?"

"Yes, what of it?" He asked noticing her blush.

"Its just I've never had anyone say that to me before."

"Well it's true."

"Hey do you wanna watch another movie?" They both turned to the entertainment room, looking at the huge plasma T.V.

"Sure what kind?" He asked, while she went to a huge cabinet full of DVDs. He sat on the couch.

"How about the only thing that really scares me...zombies."

"I love zombie movies." He said excitedly.

"Me too, but they scare me because that whole zombie virus could happen, with the government and all."

"Well just so you know, zombies are the only things that don't exist."

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said. Vampires, witches, the Boogieman, it all exists."

"You're joking right?"

"No, maybe I'll take you to a bar where they serve creatures of the night."

"I would like that." She put in a movie, and sat next to him on the couch, pulling her knees up to her chest. The previews started when she spoke what was on her mind. "Do they look like they do in the movies?"

"Well witches look like normal people, but the Boogieman is a creepy guy who doesn't like the light, that's why he hides under your bed and in your closet."

"Oh." They watched the movie, but Reeka was too tired to make it all the way threw it. She ended up falling asleep with her head in Pips lap. Pip moved her and being the gentleman he was he went up to her room and got her pillow, blanket, and Mr. Bear. He watched her as she cutely cuddled with the ball of white fluff she called Mr. Bear. Pip wrote her a note, folded it up, and left it on the coffee table next to her sleeping form. Pip smiled at her one last time, pulling her blanket up to hers and Mr. Bear's neck before leaving.

**All right well just so you guys know who ever is reading this im not gonna update eather of my storys until i get at least 1 review for this chapter!!!**


	9. God, I Hate Being Sick

_**IMPORTANT NOTE AT END**_

_**Chapter Eight: God, I Hate Being Sick**_

"Reeka, sweetie, its time to wake up." Nichole moved the hair out of her face, but stopped when she felt how hot her daughters head was. "Bernie, she's burning up." Her words causing Reeka to wake up.

"Momma?" She asked in a weak voice.

"Yes sweetie?"

"I don't feel so good. I think I'm sick or something, but I have to go to school today. I have a huge test."

"I'm sorry, Reeka you'll just have to make it up. I think we may even have to take you to the hospital." Bernie said sitting next to her.

"No daddy, I can't I hate the doctor." She protested.

"We know but you may have to." Nichole noticed the note Pip had left her. "What's this? It's addressed to you Reeka. Who is it from do you know?" Nichole picked up the note, and handed it to her daughter who she really knew absolutely nothing about. Reeka looked at the front of it, only said her name in slanted elegant writing. Reeka right away knew who it was from.

"No I don't, I'll read it later though."

"All right, but you should go up to your room, and rest." Reeka nodded her head. She stood up, wobbled then started to fall but her father caught her. "Ok, maybe I should help you, Nikki please grab her stuff." Bernie said then picked up his light daughter, and started to carry her up the stairs to her room, Nichole close behind.

"Thank you daddy for carrying me up here."

"No problem." He kissed her forehead, as did her mother.

"We'll be at work, call us anytime, if you need us we will come home. See you later sweetie." Her mother told her. They left her room. Reeka fixed her blanket over her. She looked at the note, then slowly and gently unfolded it. Reeka started to read it.

_Reeka,_

_I had a lot of fun tonight. One of my favorite parts was seeing you underneath me...I'm just kidding, but you did look rather cute when you feel asleep with your head in my lap. I'll see you tonight. I'll come over a little after dark. Hope you have a wonderful day._

_Love you,_

_Pip_

'That has to be the shortest note I have ever read. I hope he isn't disappointed when he comes tonight._ Nah he won't be, he's cool like that._' Those were her last thoughts before she drifted off to sleep.

_**Several hours later**_

Ryan was worried because not only had Reeka not come to school but she hadn't called him either and she had a major test to day in geometry 2, and nothing would stop her from taking that test. Ryan asked Andrew if he had herd from her but he said no not even a text. After school Ryan went over to her house. No one answered so he unlocked the door with the spare key from underneath the mat and let him self in. As he walked up to her room all he could hear was his own footsteps, but as he got closer to her room he herd what sounded like a groan.

"Reeka?" He knocked on her door but he didn't hear any response so he walked in. Reeka lay in her bed, her blankets twisted all around her. "Reeka, you ok?" Reeka opened her eyes to see the worried face of Ryan looking down at her.

"Mmmm?"

"Reeka are you ok? You look worse then yesterday." She didn't answer him, and just nodded. "I think you should go to the doctor, that's 2 days now that you've been like this." Reeka shook her head no. "I will be right back, I'm gonna get you some orange juice." She nodded again. He left and came back about a minute later with the orange colored and tasting drink. He gave it to her and she had a few sips from the pink crazy straw that was in the glass. "Better?" He asked pulling a chair over to the side of her bed, and then sat in it.

"Much, thank you. I wasn't sick yesterday, I was pretending." She said quietly.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry but I couldn't let Andrew know the truth."

"So you really are cheating on him?" He asked in a surprised voice.

"Did he say I was?"

"He asked me if I noticed any guys paying extra attention to you. I told him no, that's not something you would do and that you love him. So did I lie to him or not?" He asked arching an eye.

"No, I can't believe you would even have to ask that."

"So then why did you have to lie?"

"Ok I met this guy, but were just friends nothing more ok."

"Ok, but then why did you lie?"

"I was getting to that part. Andrew doesn't like him because Andrew thinks that I'm cheating on him with this guy."

"Does this guy have a name?"

"Pip. And I went out with Pip last night, but just as friends. I also went out with him the night before, and I was out all night, that's the reason I lied about being sick. By the way I saw you at the movies last night."

"I thought that was you but I didn't say anything because you were with some guy." There was a pregnant pause before he asked. "So have you and this Pip guy done anything I should know about?"

"No, we are just friends. He is also coming over tonight, but we aren't going anywhere because I'm sick."

"Do you like this guy? More then Andrew?"

"No, it's just Pip he...he understands me more then anyone I know, and yes that includes you."

"Well I'm gonna meat him and talk to him, when is he coming over?"

"A little after night fall."

"Ok well, I have to call Andrew and tell him you're really sick, but your just going to sleep so there's no point in him coming over."

"That sounds good." She said. Ryan left, and made his phone calls, then came back into her room and asked:

"Is there anything I can get you sweetie?"

"No I'm fine." She started to fix her blankets but stopped after he told her to. Ryan fixed her blankets for her.

"This might help." Ryan picked up Mr. Bear and handed him to her. As soon as it was in her hands she snuggled close to him. "You know some times I think that you love that bear more than me."

"Now you know that's true. I mean not true."

"Fuck off."

"You wish you could."

"Not with you like this, I don't want to."

"Oh I see how it is. So if I wasn't sick you would do me."

"In an instant." They both started to laugh.

"I miss that."

"What are you talking about; we do that all the time."

"Not as much as we used to. I don't see why Melissa gets so jealous I mean the most we have ever done is simple little kisses that don't mean anything."

"Yeah I know. You and I do so much less then her and I so I don't even see why it matters."

"Have you two slept together?"

"Are you joking, she was one of the easiest."

"That's sad."

"You're still a virgin right?"

"Of course." She said proudly.

"Good or else I would have to kick some ass."

"Hey, if I choose to have sex you will not touch the guy I do it with." They sat in silence for a few moments before Reeka spoke up. "Pip should be here in a little while, it is starting to get dark now, and he said he would be here shortly after dark, so yeah." And sure enough about 10 minutes later Pip came in threw her window.

" 'Ello love." Pip said to Reeka his accent very apparent. "Ryan right?"

"Yeah I'm Ryan and you must be Pip?" Ryan said looking at him with a scrutinizing gaze.

"The one and only." Pip said smiling.

"Pip, I'm really sorry, but I'm sick." Reeka said meekly.

"No that's ok, I brought you something though."

"Oh, you didn't have too."

"I know but I wanted to." Pip pulled out a bouquet of pink roses from his cloak and handed them to her. She attempted to smell them, but sighed in defeat.

"Thank you they're lovely but I can't smell them but I'm sure they smell as good as they look."

"So Pip what are your interests in my little sister?" Ryan asked. Pip looked into Reeka's eyes as he spoke to Ryan.

"She's an out going person with a great personality, and she has the most brilliant green eyes I have ever seen in my life."

"Pip…" Reeka couldn't continue so Ryan did it for her.

"That is a good answer. I also want to know if you could would you do her."

"Yes I would, anyone would, but I have never pressured anyone into anything and if I was going out with her and if we did decided to, it would be because she wanted to make love, and only if she truly did, and if there was any uncertainty I wouldn't. And besides I wouldn't get a chance to go out with her, because she loves Andrew, and I would want to get to know her for better before I would ask her out."

"Good answer, your doing oh so much better then Andrew did. One last question, you said make love not fuck, or do or anything like that, why did you say make love?"

"Because, if she was absolutely ready and I believed full heartedly that she was I would make passionate love to her. There would be more feelings of love not lust."

"Ok, you guys do know I'm right here?" Reeka asked quietly.

"Yes but I wanted to ask the questions in front of you, so you know exactly what he said." Ryan told her.

"You're an ass Ryan, you know that?" Reeka scoffed at him.

"Yes, but that's why you love me." Ryan said smiling.

"Reeka, is there anything that you would like? I would gladly get you some soup or something." Pip offered.

"No thax, I appreciate it though." Ryan looked concerned as he asked her:

"Have you eaten anything today?"

"No." Reeka said not looking at either of them.

"What was the last thing you ate?" Ryan asked giving her his scrutinizing gaze.

"I had some popcorn with Pip last night." Reeka emitted.

"What ever you had like two pieces." Pip said slightly disproving her story.

"So, I'm not hungry." She said, then looked at Ryan and gave him a not so very convincing glare. "Don't even think it Ryan."

"You don't know what I'm thinking." Ryan said slightly disappointed in her eating habits.

"Yes I do, your think the word anorexic."

"Stay out of my head." He said looking at her cautiously.

"Make me." She huffed, folding her arms.

"Your sick, I can't."

"Yeah, yeah that's right cower in fear of my awesome disease."

"All right well you kids have fun I gotta go meat up with Melissa. Don't do anything I wouldn't allow."

"Yes father. Have fun doing unmentionable things with your girlfriend."

"Oh I will." Ryan left and Pip took off his trench coat reveling his toned muscles that you could see threw his red shirt. He sat in the chair that Ryan had just left.

"So, how bad are you?" Pip asked concerned for his new friend.

"I should go to the doctor but I refuse to."

"Why? Do you want to die?" Reeka gave him a looking that said: you already know the answer to that. "Ok let me rephrase that, do you wanna die sick?"

"I don't really care all that much."

"Do you want to die a virgin?" Pip asked trying to find something that would help him.

"No."

"All right then, I'll get you some medicine." He disappeared out her window then came back a few minutes later with a white plastic bag saying Smiths on it in bright red letters. He pulled out a blue bottle of Tylenol cold medicine. He pored the recommended amount of the mint tasting liquid into the little see threw plastic cup. He handed it to her, and she wrinkled her nose at it, but drank it anyway. Reeka downed it all at once, and shuddered.

"I hate that shit." She told him sticking her tongue out. "Oh by the way I read your note."

"You did, did you?" He asked raising a single eyebrow at her.

"Yes and I have to say I was shocked."

"Really why?"

"I was shocked because I just wasn't expecting you to say that about me being underneath you." She said a little blush spreading across her nose and cheeks.

"Oh you know that every night you go home alone and dream about being underneath me."

"Oh yeah, you know it." He smiled at her joking tone, and she gave a faint smile back.

"We can make your dream a reality if you would want." He said a light laugh in his voice.

"Maybe when I'm not sick."

"Deal." Reeka laughed a little, and then asked:

"So how come you were later today then yesterday?"

"I'm not sure you wanna know."

"Yes I do. That is unless you were doing someone." Reeka told him with a somewhat grossed out look.

"I had to eat." Reeka looked sadly at him then said:

"I'm sorry."

"Nah don't be its ok."

"I know but, I still am."

"So what do you want to do?" Pip asked desperate to change the subject.

"I'm not sure; there isn't much I can do."

"Do you want to watch another movie?" He asked trying to think of something.

"Actually that sounds like fun. Oh and before I forget I wanted to thank you for last night."

"Why I didn't do anything?"

"You tucked me in, on the couch, and you even gave me Mr. Bear." She said with a thankful smile.

"Aww that was nothing."

"Still, thank you I appreciated it."

"Can you walk?" He asked prepared to carry her if she couldn't.

"Yeah." She stood up but her dizziness over took her causing her to waver and start to fall backwards. Pip wrapped an arm around her waist preventing her from falling. "Ok maybe not."

"That's ok." He easily lifted her up bridle style. He carried her down the stairs and set her on the couch. "I'll be right back." He left and came back with her overly large aqua blanket, and Mr. Bear. She took Mr. Bear and he put the blanket over her. Pip picked out a movie with vampires in it. It started to play, but he disappeared in to the kitchen. He came back with a bowl of hot chicken noodle soup just as the previews ended. He gave her the bowl; and she took a testing taste then smiled at him.

"You're so sweet, and it tastes good too."

"What just because I'm a vamp doesn't mean I can't cook?" He asked sitting next to her. She finished it sooner then he thought she would have. After he put it in the sink, and rinsed it out for her, he sat down next to her again. Reeka looked at him; he looked at her and smiled. Reeka put some of the blanket over him and leaned closer to him. She could feel his body heat radiating off of him.

"How do you do that?" She asked then turned back to the movie as he wrapped an arm around her, she could smell his cologne of some sort, it smelled familiar but she couldn't really remember were from where.

"How do I do what?"

"You're so warm; I thought you were supposed to be cold." She asked snuggling into him.

"I can make blood pump threw my veins and heart." He said simply as if it was the most common thing in the world. His eyes were focused on the movie but his brain was more focused on her body pressed to his.

"So does that mean you can have kids?"

"Yes."

"Would they come out half vampire half human?" She asked curious about his dead body.

"I don't know."

"Do you age?"

"Yes, but only if I want to."

"So basically, you choose almost everything your body does?" She asked looking at him.

"Exactly."

"Oh." She turned her attention back to the movie. The movie ended about an hour and a half later. Pip changed it and put in a werewolf one. They snuggled closer together not intimately though, but it just felt so familiar as they held each other close that they couldn't help it. At about 9 her parents came home to find Pip and Reeka under the blanket watching the movie.

"Umm Reeka, honey?" Nichole asked causing Reeka and Pip looked up to see her parents.

"Hi mommy, daddy." Reeka said cheerfully.

"Who's this?" Her father asked suspicious of the boy who was so close to his daughter, and wasn't even her boyfriend. Pip stood up and walked over to them, and stuck out his hand.

"I am terrible sorry; I did not mean to be rude." Both Bernie and Nichole shook his hand. "My name is Pip; I am a friend of your daughter's." Bernard looked at his daughter and asked:

"Does Ryan like him?"

"Yes, Ryan loves him." Bernard looked Pip up and down with an overly scrutinizing look.

"He seems polite, he has a strong hand shake, and he is well built. I like him better than Andrew." Bernie said approvingly.

"You like everyone better then Andrew." Reeka said from the couch.

"I thought you were sick?" Nichole walked over to her daughter and felt her head. "She's still burning up."

"I feel so much better thanks to Pip. He made me some soup and made me take some medicine."

"Wow, not even Ryan can get her to take medicine. Tell me Pip, what school do you go to?" Bernie asked.

"I don't go to school."

"I knew you were too good to be true." Bernie emitted felling slightly sad.

"I run my fathers company." Pip told him.

"Oh really, what company?" Bernie asked surprised.

"My fathers name is Jacob Tashio."

"Tashio, as in _The Tashio_ Company, one of the biggest companies in the nation?" Bernie asked flabbergasted.

"Yes, but he has fallen ill so I have had to take over for him." Bernard looked at Reeka and asked:

"Is he for real?"

"I assume so, but he hasn't ever told me this before."

"I have been trying to get an appointment with your father for months, now it makes since. I have wanted to merge with him for a very long time." Bernie emitted.

"What is your company?" Pip asked.

"Brenton." Was his answer.

"Reeka why didn't you tell me?" Pip asked.

"Hey you never asked, what do you guys want me to tattoo it on my forehead." She asked, and her only reply was Pip smiling and saying:

"Perhaps a tattoo somewhere else besides your forehead would suffice." Reeka blushed when he wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Well Pip, you seem like a great friend for my daughter, it's good to see her taste in men is improving."

"I agree." They all laughed at Pip's joke except Reeka who just scoffed at them.

"Well we will leave you two alone, and Pip I would appreciate it if you and I could schedule a meeting sometime soon."

"That would be nice. We can set a date tomorrow if you would like, I'll probably be over."

"Sounds great." Pip shook their hands once more before they left. Pip went back over to Reeka and sat down. Reeka took the movie off pause, and snuggled back up to Pip, because when he left her to talk to her parents she had become cold again.

"Hey Pip?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yeah?" He asked back looking down at her.

"I thought your father was dead?" She whispered.

"He is. It's a cover story. I have to change my identity every so often so people don't notice."

"That would suck."

"Trust me it does. Everything about being a vamp sucks." She looked at him and smiled tiredly.

"Well I love you even if you are a creature of the night."

"And I love you no matter how sick you are." They laughed lightly then watched the rest of the movie. He carried her and her stuff back up stairs. On the way up there her parents spotted them going up the stairs.

"Carrying my daughter I see." Bernie taunted.

"Where are you guys going?" Reeka asked avoiding the subject of being in the arms of another guy who wasn't Andrew.

"Out." Was there only word as they walked passed them and walked down the stairs. Pip laid her on her bed. Then asked:

"Why did we go down there if you have a T.V. and DVD player up here?" He turned on her light that was on top of her right nightstand.

"Because the other T.V. is much bigger, and has surround sound." She said while Pip tucked her in. "Hey Pip, I need you to do me a favor, ok."

"Sure what is it?" She blushed visibly, because of the light.

"Will you lay with me, please, my body is burning but I'm so cold."

"Of course. I would never pass up the chance to lay with a beautiful girl." Pip crawled into her queen sized bed, and wrapped his arms around her pulling her back against his chest. Pip started to lightly sing a soft melody into her ear.

"_You're all I think about. All those fights, no they don't matter to me. When I sleep I see your smiling face beneath my eye lids. Why can't I get you out of my mind? What can I do? Sun rise sunset your it, I want to see your smile when I wake up, because your the one, you're my only love."_

"Your voice is so beautiful." She said quietly.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you are."

"Flattery will get you no where." She taunted.

"I am not trying to flatter you it's the truth." He emitted full heartedly.

"So now you're lying."

"Can't you ever take a compliment?"

"No."

"Why not? Are you afraid that there true?" Reeka turned and looked into his eyes, trying not to get lost in them."

"Yes I am." She said truthfully.

"Why? Why are you afraid?" Reeka closed her eyes. He wished they would open so he could see there beautiful green, but when she did open them he felt a pang of sadness in his heart. Her eyes were sadder then he had ever seen them.

"I don't know." She said in a hurt tone. "I have always asked my self that but I don't know why I wish I could answer you but I can't." Pip cupped the side of her face in his left hand.

"Well what ever the reason is why should it matter? Just so long as you know that I won't lie to you no matter what, and I will not keep anything from you, I promise ok." She nodded her head. "Reeka you are beautiful inside and out, and if some one doesn't see that then they are not worthy enough to be graced by you."

"You make it seem like I'm this wonderful person, but I'm not. I'm far from it, and I don't want you to be disappointed when I don't live up to your expectations." She said her hurt still evident.

"You could never disappoint me. Everything about you amazes me." He kissed her forehead. Reeka snuggled closer to his chest, Mr. Bear between them.

"Promise me you'll never hurt me." She whispered into his chest. Pip was stunned for a second but got over it quickly.

"Of course I'll never hurt you, Reeka I love you."

"As a friend of course." She added in a small voice.

"Of course. Sweet dreams." He whispered.

"You too." Reeka fell asleep snuggled against Pip's chest. Pip waited a while, watching her sleep then wrote her another little note before he left.

**Ok well here is the next chapter, I will update in like two days if I get a review...The next chapter has some angst in it and it will be long I think, I'm trying to make it long anyway. Nice little song huh? It was just a bunch of random words I strung together its not an actual song...Also if I don't get some ppl who like this story I will probably stop writing all together and I'm not threatening anyone but I am going to end up just stopping completely, I said the same thing on my Darker Melody story two...if you do not like my story don't say anything and just don't even bother to read my story ok? Go read something you like, do not tell me I suck and I should go kill my self, I have tried before and on top of that my grandmother committed suicide three months ago and the last thing I said to her was I hope you get in a car crash and she told me she hoped I rotted in hell and I will never get a chance to take back what I said, so is everything clear? If not email me do not private message me because I will not get it its being all screwy again, also if there is a question you want to ask feel free, I will answer you...**

**Next chapter: School, Suspicion, and Notes**


	10. School, Suspicion, and Notes

**_Chapter Nine: School, Suspicion, and Notes_**

Reeka woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. She felt so much better then she had yesterday, and for the first time in a while she did not have a night terror. Reeka sat up in her bed and looked around. She was still warm, and it was still dark out side so she figured Pip had just left. She looked around to see if he left her another note. Reeka frowned when she couldn't find one, so instead of pouting she got out of bed, and went to her bathroom. She got in the shower letting the warm water run over her skin giving her goose bumps. She thought about Pip as she cleansed her self of the dirt from the day before.

When Reeka got out of the shower she dried off and went to get some clothes from her closet. She felt like wearing something on the outside that matched what she felt like on the inside. Reeka had to search in the back of her walk in closet, until she found a black long sleeved shirt with a plaid red and black mini skirt, and as a finishing touch she put on black leggings with white skulls on them. Reeka looked at her self in the mirror, she looked good. She liked this darker look it was...what was the word she was looking for...exciting, yes that was it, exciting. Reeka had never looked dark before and she liked it. Reeka went into the bathroom to do her hair.

She flipped it on the side so it covered her right eye. Reeka smiled at her self, she really liked this look, and she wondered if Andrew would like it too. But actually in the back of her head she was wondering if Pip would like it. Reeka drove her car to school after calling Ryan and telling him she would drive her self to school. Once she got there she walked over to her friends.

"Hey guys." Everyone just stared at her for a moment not believing that the captain of the cheerleading squad was standing in front of them looking like an emo Goth.

"What the hell happened to you?" Andrew asked staring at her not believing what he was seeing.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Your clothes." He laughed out quickly getting over his initial shock.

"And just what is wrong with my clothes?" Reeka questioned, putting her hand on her hip. Her anger bubbling slightly.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am. Tell me what's wrong with them? I wanna know." She said with a lot of attitude.

"You look like a freak." He said seriously.

"Oh thanks, so it doesn't matter that I'm the same underneath these clothes. Is that all you care about? How I look?"

"No, I care about your personality and all, but the way you look matters to me also."

"So what, just because my clothes are different that means I'm ugly?"

"No. You know what never mind. You still look hot, I was just surprised is all, can you forgive me?" Reeka looked at him like 'are you nuts or something?' Reeka turned and walked away from her 'friends'. "Reeka no don't leave!!! I'm sorry!!" Andrew ran after her. He grabbed her arm to stop her. She looked at him.

"What, I'm ugly remember?"

"No you're not ugly, actually now that I get a good look at you your pretty sexy in that."

"Oh shove that lie up your ass." She tried to walk away but he held on to her tighter.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked sounding a little angry.

"What's wrong with me, what's wrong with you?" Her anger was bubbling over the edge.

"Nothing is wrong with me, its you. You changed you clothes, your ignoring me, you refuse to talk to me, have I done something? What is it Reeka, what did I do?"

"You're hurting me. Let go."

"No not until you tell me." He tightened his grip.

"You're really starting to hurt me. Stop it. I'll scream if you don't."

"Go ahead. I'll let go as soon as you tell me." Tears started to leak out of her eyes.

"I thought you would like the way I look, and I have been sick-because I was out in the cold air all night the day of your party, because **_you_** tried to rape me-so I haven't really been awake long enough to call you. So I suggest you point the finger at you self before you point it at me. There I told you, **_NOW.LET.ME.GO._**" Andrew released her arm. She turned her back to him and pulled up her sleeve to look at the damage. She had a hand print bruise starting to form on her arm, and she had droplets of blood forming on her arm from crescent shaped cuts where his nails had pierced the soft flesh there. "You made me bleed." Hurt was evident in her now soft voice.

"Let me see." He walked in front of her, and looked at her arm. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

"I told you that you were hurting me."

"I'm sorry, I really am." He whipped away her tears, and kissed her cheek. "I would so fuck you right now." He said trying to convince her that he didn't think she looked ugly. She gave him a fake smile that convinced him she was ok. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a warming hug.

"Let's just go to class."

A few periods went by with weird looks from people in the halls. Whispers and snide remarks were made about her clothes, but she ignored them as Ryan pulled her closer to him, and whispered into her ear about how pretty she looked and he would so tap that if she would let him.

At lunch they all sat inside at the popular table because it was much to cold to eat out side. Reeka was eating a banana when she opened her note book so she could copy notes down from there lab they had on one of the days that she missed, and a note fell out. She looked down curiously at the blue piece of fairy paper that had her name on it in the same writing as the note she got yesterday. Reeka smiled and picked it up and unfolded it gently, unknowing to the stares she was getting from everyone around her. She was getting the stares for nobody in there school carried any paper with imprints on it simply because it was banned from the school a year ago because some of the imprinted paper carried foul language on them. Reeka silently read over the note with a slight smile on her face.

_Reeka,_

_Hey sexy, how did you sleep last night? You were moaning, but I decided to watch and listen to you instead of waking you. You will never guess some of the dirty things you say in your sleep. Just out of curiosity who is Mr. Dark? You kept saying his name and telling him to do things to your body that a virgin should not know. _

Reeka's blush on her face was so red that you would have thought she was entering a contest against a tomato.

_Well anyways I just wanted to tell you I hope you feel better and have a wonderful day. Also I'll see you tonight, and if you're feeling better I have a surprise for you, well I'll have a surprise for you no matter what, but if you're feeling better you'll get two._

_See you tonight,_

_Pip_

Reeka folded the note and put it in her back pack still blushing like mad. Andrew was the first to speak up.

"So Reeka who was that note from?"

"Oh no one as important as you." Reeka kissed him lightly on his lips.

"So if there not as important can I read it?"

"NO!!" She cleared her through. "I mean it's nothing you need to worry about, it's not important." Andrew frowned not believing her.

"So are we still on for tonight?"

"Huh?"

"Tonight. Our date. Don't tell me you forgot."

"Oh, tonight. No I didn't it just slipped my mind for a moment." She was thinking in her head: 'Shit what am I gonna do? I can't stand either of them up. Fuck me...Ryan would know what to do. Yeah that's it I'll ask Ryan. He's a smart guy he'll know what to do. Well I hope so.'

Reeka was snapped out of her thoughts by Andrew's voice. She blinked.

"What? I'm sorry I was lost in thought for a moment."

"I was asking you, do you know what your gonna wear tonight? I'm taking you out to that new fancy French restaurant that just opened up. It's expensive, so wear something nice."

"Don't I always?"

"Yes, but I was just making sure you knew." Reeka was slightly peeved at what he had said. Like she didn't know what to wear on a date. She wasn't an idiot, unlike most of the girl in there town, and school. Hell she had better grades then anyone in her whole entire school. She would make something of her self, unlike them. Most would end up working at some job only getting 10 bucks an hour for the rest of there pitiful lives or end up living off of their parents. Andrew would only get a good job after he gets a scholar ship for his good football skills. Ryan however actually had potential and would get a high paying job in some company and would become successful unless he decided to follow his football career, but it was probably the former of the two.

Later that day after Reeka went home she got ready for her date with Andrew after speaking with Ryan who said she should go on a date with her boyfriend since she had spent the past three nights with Pip. Reeka wore a light pink dress, it went down to her knees, and the top part was strapless. It clung to her curves magnificently. Reeka put on a white jacket with a fur caller. She looked at her self one more time in the mirror. She had put on light pink eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, and foundation. She had put on the foundation because she still had a now yellow tinted green bruise on her cheek. She herd the door bell ring, so she grabbed her pink spiked high healed shoes and ran down the stairs to see Andrew and her parents arguing.

"What are you talking about? Reeka and I do not know a guy named Pip."

"That's not what he said last night." Bernie spat out at the boy who he detested more than a lot of things, and his detest was only growing more by the second.

"He was, was he? What did he look like?" Andrew asked his curiosity spiked.

"Oh they don't know what there talking about Andrew. There just trying to break us up." Reeka grabbed Andrews hand and pulled him out side; she looked over her shoulder and mouthed to her parents the word sorry. They got in his car. He started to drive to the restaurant.

"So was what they were saying true? Are you cheating on me? Just answer the question; it's an easy yes or no answer."

"No I'm not. And I honestly don't know what they were talking about; the only guy I saw yesterday was Ryan, no one else."

"You swear?"

"I swear it on our relationship." She hoped he had bought it and the smile he held told her that he had. When they arrived at the restaurant, and were seated Andrew looked at her funny.

"What?"

"I got you something."

"You didn't have to." She protested.

"I wanted to." Andrew pulled out a long black box from the inside of his pocket. He opened it, and she gasped.

"Oh Andrew it's beautiful."

"Not nearly as beautiful as you look _right now_." Reeka thought:

'He did not just say that, oh well that necklace is beautiful. Even though he did just say that I don't look beautiful all the time.' It was a silver chain with an angel on it.

"It's made with real gems, silver chain, and gold that holds it together because I know your metal sensitive. The angel has a diamond head, and the rest of it is real emerald." Another perk of having rich parents.

"It gorges." She breathed out.

"Can I put it on you?"

"Of course." She turned her back to him and moved her hair aside so he could do it.

"Can I take off this ugly star necklace?"

"No don't. I'm not supposed to." She was a little upset that he had said her necklace was ugly was ugly.

"There's no one around to see."

"Just please don't."

"All right I won't." He let his hands caress down her back before he moved away and they both sat back down.

"Thank you." They ate there dinner and had a good time. Andrew took her home, and walked her up to her door. "I had a good time tonight Andrew." She told him.

"Me too." Andrew kissed her soft, red lips. Reeka's eyes widened and then fluttered shut as she returned the kiss, he licked her bottom lip begging for entrance, and she decided to give it to him. Andrew thrust his tongue in side of her mouth exploring every inch of it he could. His hands started to hike up her dress, but she didn't notice. She was paying to much attention to his tongue instead of his hand. Andrew's hand started to slide up her thigh while the other one cupped her soft right breast threw the silky fabric of her dress and strapless bra. Reeka noticed that, and pulled back.

"Andrew stop."

"Why, you like it don't you?" He let his right hand slide up a little farther, and groped her right breast with his left hand.

"No, I don't now stop." He pulled away from her.

"You're no fun. I know tons of girls who would sleep with me."

"So go sleep with one of them." He pushed her up against her front door.

"How dare you say that? I unlike you would never cheat on someone I was dating." He seethed out.

"I'm not cheating on you." She said annoyed.

"Don't lie to me bitch." He roughly grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head with one hand, and with the other he roughly grabbed her hair and whispered into her ear: "I want to hold you close, skin pressed against me tight."

"I'm not lying. Stop it your hurting me again." He let go of her hair took her wrists down from above her head and had one in each hand. He pressed his right thumb against her left wrist and started to bend it back. Reeka cried out in pain.

"Stop please stop." She had started crying. He brought her to her knees.

"She told you to stop." A male voice with a British accent said from behind him.

"Pip?" Reeka whimpered as Andrew looked over his shoulder and saw Pip.

"So you are cheating on me, you lying bitch." Andrew jerked Reeka's wrist back again but this time they all herd a snap, and Reeka cried out once more. Andrew dropped her wrist and turned to Pip. Reeka cradled her wrist to her body slightly curling up in a semi-fetal position.

"Reeka are you ok?" Pip asked walking closer to them.

"I-I'm fine, it just hurts."

"This isn't any of your of your business." Andrew snapped.

"Sorry but she is my business. Other wise I wouldn't care." Pip growled.

"She's my girl not yours." Andrew said peeved.

"I'm not yours anymore." Reeka said from the ground.

"Yes you are." He retorted.

"She doesn't belong to anyone but herself." Pip said angry that Andrew thought he could control her.

"Listen bud I don't know who you are and I don't care, but if your fucking **_my_** girl I suggest you find a new fuck buddy...oh wait I get it now. You're the reason she was wearing those clothes earlier. So tell me how long have you two been screwing each others brains out?"

"I don't know what you're talking but Reeka wouldn't cheat on you. For some reason that I can't figure out, she loves you, and if you don't know that, then you're a fucking dumb ass and you don't deserve her."

"Pip." Reeka whispered. Andrew turned back to Reeka who was on her feet now, but still holding her injured wrist. Andrew looked at her for a second then slammed her back into the door. Reeka screamed in pain as the door knobs hit her in her kidney. She slid back down the double doors. Before Andrew could even blink he found him self up against one of the door his feet dangling about a foot above the ground, and a very angry Pip looking at him with red eyes. For the first time in a long time Andrew felt scared with every fiber of his being.

"I swear to god if you ever touch her again in any way I will kill you." Pip flashed his fangs which were longer now. He was seriously considering biting him, but unfortunately Reeka spoke up after seeing his eyes.

"Pip? Don't hurt him please." Pip looked at her and snarled out.

"So what he's aloud to hurt you, and get away with it?"

"No, just don't kill him please." She pleaded.

"All right but if he hurts you ever again I will kill him and you won't stop me." Pip dropped him. Andrew ran away as fast as he would have if he was playing a football game. Pip went over to Reeka and kneeled down next to her. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know. I feel like my wrist is broken, but just breathing is killing me." She whispered to him.

"All right. I'm gonna pick you up and carry you. This might hurt, I'm sorry if it does."

"It's ok. I can take it." She whispered. Pip smiled at her then slowly picked her up regretting it as she whimpered. Reeka bit her lip to stop her self from screaming out her pain to the heavens above. Pip opened her front door and floated slowly up to her room. He opened her door and went over to her bed and gently laid her down.

"I am so sorry I hurt you."

"No its ok." She told him lightly.

"I don't think you should go anywhere tomorrow." He said.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? You haven't done anything wrong."

"I stood you up and you're still helping me. I didn't even write you a note telling you I wouldn't be home until later yet you stayed and you helped me when you didn't have to."

"Well it really sucked when I didn't find a note but I'm over it, and I waited for you to come back because I figured you went out on a date with Andrew I was worried something like this would happen."

"I was gonna write you a note but he was here and I didn't have time."

"I am way over it ok. I just wish you would have let me kill or at least seriously hurt him."

"You can kick his butt another time ok, but you'll have to wait a while because I'm about to call Ryan and tell him what happened, and there wont be much of a point of hurting Andrew after Ryan is done with his sorry ass." Pip picked up her cell phone-that had been dropped when Reeka had run down stairs earlier to get to Andrew-and she called Ryan.

"Thanks." Reeka said to Pip then told Ryan everything that happened when he answered the phone.

"All right, I'll take care of Andrew." Ryan said after she finished her story. "Now go to sleep and I'll come over tomorrow or later, I don't really know. Just get some sleep ok you need it. You know what let me talk to Pip." Reeka handed the phone back to Pip.

" 'Ello?"

"Pip? Thanks buddy, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't rescued her. I owe you man."

"Nah its ok. I got to scare the hell out of him, and I would have hit him but someone told me not to so I didn't." He cast Reeka a mock glare.

"Well its just I really owe you. I should have been there for her, and I am partial to blame I told her to go out with him tonight." Ryan said.

"Don't blame your self it wasn't your fault."

"Your right I blame Andrew. Well I have to go."

"See you later." He hung up the phone, and plugged it into her charger by her right night stand. "So what do we do now? We can't do what I planed. So what do you wanna do?"

"I thought you said you had an other surprise for me?" Reeka said feeling bad about there situation.

"Oh yeah that." He went to her left night stand and picked up the bouquet of pink and black roses that she hadn't noticed. She really needed to pay more attention to her surroundings. "Here these are for you." He gave them to her, and she smelled them.

"Oh they're just as beautiful as the last ones, and they smell pretty."

"Are your parents here?" He asked looking towards her door.

"No they won't be back until much later. Its Friday so they'll be at some party, and won't be home until about midnight, but unlike the last party they won't be drunk when they finally get home."

"Good."

"Why?" She asked and cocked an eye at him.

"I wanted to set a meeting with your father so we could see if a merger would be in both of our best interest."

"Oh, so it's for business?"

"Yeah why else would I want to see your dad?"

"I don't know." Pip sat next to her on her bed. "I'm sorry your plans are ruined." She told him.

"No it's ok; we can just do it tomorrow."

"Uumm Pip I have a question?" Reeka said softly.

"Shoot."

"Can you spend to night and all day tomorrow with me? Is there a way you can?" She asked looking in his eyes.

"Well if no light gets in your room we could stay in here tomorrow."

"What about the rest of the house?"

"Only if there isn't any sunlight." He repeated.

"So if I close everything so no sunlight gets in. Then you can?"

"Yes." He said nodding his head.

"Would you like to stay?" She asked hoping he would say yes.

"Of course." He said smiling.

"That would be nice." She said smiling back.

"Yeah, do you really think I would leave you alone at a time at this?"

"No, you're my knight in dark armor." She said making him chuckle lightly at her joke.

"Thanks. Maybe if you are ok tomorrow night we can do what I was gonna have you do to night."

"I'm sure we'll be able to I'm a fast healer, and now that I am really able to inspect my wrist I fond that it's just sprained nothing bad."

"Good because I think you'll like it." They heard the door bell ring then they heard the front door open and close.

"Reeka? Pip?" They heard Ryan call. Pip left Reeka for second, and went down stairs to get Ryan. When they came back Reeka smiled and said:

"My two favorite guys in the whole world."

"Yes I'm a favorite!!!!" Pip cheered dancing around the room making Reeka giggle.

"Stop, stop, I can't breathe." She cried out. Pip stopped at looked worriedly at Reeka.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you." Pip said with sad eyes.

"No it's ok; it was a good kind of hurt." Ryan finally decided to speak up for the first time that night.

"So how are you feeling Reeka?"

"I'm still in some pain but I'll be fine." She said smiling faintly.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Ryan asked.

"Nah, I'm fine. Well actually could you get me some o.j.?" She asked with a cute puppy eyes.

"Who do you want to get it for you?" Pip asked.

"Ryan will you get it I have to ask Pip something."

"I would love to." Ryan left and went to get it for her. Pip sat on her bed again.

"What is that you want to ask me?" He asked tucking some loose locks of hair behind her ear.

"Well, I um wanted to ask…will you go out with me."

"Oh Reeka I would love to believe me but after what just happened between you and Andrew I think you should wait a little while before you start a new relationship ok?"

"I understand." Reeka looked away not being able to look him in the eyes for fear she would cry. Pip grabbed her chin in between his fingers and made her look at him.

"Don't look down and hide your beautiful green eyes. I will go out with you but I think you should take a brake first ok. That and no offense but I don't want to be a rebound."

"I know how you feel, and no offense taken." He smiled down at her showing his fangs that were now back to normal. Reeka mentally flinched as she thought of how he had snarled at her earlier, and how red his eyes had been and how much it had truly scared her. "Pip...earlier when your eyes..." She trailed off. He let go of her chin and went over to her window with his back to her.

"My eyes do that before I eat." He sounded sad but she wasn't sure if he was or not because he wouldn't look at her.

"Oh, and do your fangs do that to?" She asked softly.

"Yes." His voice was so cold and distant that it hurt her to hear.

"Pip?" Reeka asked in a whisper.

"What?" He snapped causing her to gasp and whimper in pain.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." She whispered. He turned and looked at her with regret in his eyes. He walked back over to the left side of her bed.

"No I'm sorry. I hate being a vampire."

"But then you wouldn't have met me." She joked.

"And that is the only good thing." Ryan came back with her o.j.

"So what did you two talk about?" Ryan asked them.

"Oh nothing much." Reeka said with a slight blush.

"Ah, I see I am not to know am I?" Ryan asked suspiciously.

"Nope!!" Reeka said as cheerfully as she could. They herd the front door open and close. "There's my parents. I guess they are home earlier then I thought." And sure enough her parents knocked on her door a few moments later. "Come in." Her parents looked at her in bed and then looked at Ryan and Pip.

"What are you kids doing?" Bernie asked.

"Just hanging out daddy." Reeka said happily.

"What kind of hanging out honey?" Nichole asked with a curious gaze.

"You know just talking and stuff. Look Pip brought me flowers." Reeka pointed her parent's attention to the black and pink roses.

"Oh that is so sweet." Nichole went over to them and smelled them. "They smell so wonderful."

"I know don't they?" Everyone was smiling until Bernard spoke up.

"You guys aren't doing that perverted stuff are you?" They all laughed.

"Ewww dad that is so gross!!!!!" Reeka exclaimed.

"What? When your mother and I were yo-" Reeka, Ryan, and Pip cut him off all saying at the same time:

"NO, NO STOP WE DON'T NEAD TO KNOW!!!!"

"We'll leave you kids alone now." Nichole set down the roses and linked her arm with her husbands, and pulled him out of the room.

"Wow...I am so sorry." Reeka said, she was blushing at what her father had almost said.

"Don't be, all parents are embarrassing." Ryan said and smiled, and Pip nodded in agreement.

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" Reeka asked them.

"Well actually sweetie I have to go and take care of something. I love you with all of my heart." He cupped her cheek kissed her forehead. Then turned to Pip. "You better watch over her and take care of her."

"Don't worry I will." Ryan kissed her forehead and ran the soft pad of his thumb over it before he left.

"Thanks." Reeka said once her door had closed.

"For what?" Pip cocked his head like a puzzled dog.

"Everything. I kind of have to change do you think you could help me to the bathroom? My clothes are all ready in there."

"Sure." He picked her up and gently set her down in her desired destination. He closed the door and asked. "Do you think you can do it by your self?"

"Yeah. And do you really think I would let you help me?" She asked threw the door.

"Well if you can't do it I'll help you, and I won't be perverted and I won't do anything I promise." He told her back threw the door.

"Promise?"

"Yes I promise."

"If you look I will beat you with a stick."

"Deal." Reeka opened the door, and let him in. She turned her back to him. He unzipped the dress, his hand sliding down the soft skin of her back un-intently. She shivered, and then whimpered in pain because she shivered. "Are you ok, did I hurt you?" He asked concerned.

"No you're just cold."

"Sorry." He started to pump blood threw his veins, and then started to unzip her dress again. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you."

"No problem." He slid the dress down of her shoulders and all the way down to the floor. She stepped out of the small silky pool of pink holding on to the counter. Pip scowled at the ugly and huge bruise that plagued the perfect pail skin of her lower back. A blushing Reeka turned to face an equally blushing Pip. All Reeka had on was a pink strapless bra and pink lacy boy cut underwear. Pip picked up the black boxers from the counter and helped her into them. Reeka put on the long button up blue shirt on and buttoned it up with a little help from Pip.

"I really appreciate what you just did for me."

"Trust me the pleasure was all mine."

"Dick."

"I have one, wanna see." Reeka blushed even darker as he smiled at her.

"No, I don't." Pip helped Reeka back to her bed.

"You should go to sleep." He said softly.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Its late and you have had a rough day." He said and tucked her into the soft mass of aqua blankets.

"Hey Pip?" She asked.

"Hhmm?"

"Will you hold me like you did last night?" Pip didn't even answer her he just climbed in slowly and laid next to her. Reeka laid there in silence for a moment before she spoke her mind.

"Why won't you touch me?"

"I don't wanna hurt you." He whispered to her.

"Don't worry you wont." Pip scooted closer to her so she wouldn't have to move. He wrapped his arms around her waist gently. "You know you're the only guy to see that much of my skin. Even my bathing suits cover more." Pip swallowed the lump in his through.

"No I didn't know."

"It's true." She carefully turned around so she could face him while she spoke. "You should feel special."

"I do. How could I not? I am lying in bed with one of the most beautiful girls I have ever laid my eyes on."

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"Someone has to be." Reeka pressed her body to his as she hugged him. Pip raised his arms higher on her back as not to hurt her as he hugged her back. He tightened his grip on her feeling her soft breasts threw the fabric of both there shirts. Reeka put her face in the crook of his neck nuzzling it. Pip's face was hidden in her hair. He took a deep breath inhaling her intoxicating but familiar smell of vanilla and pink roses. Reeka also inhaled deeply and once again smelled the same smell as before, where had she smelled it before? Why was it so familiar to her? Reeka pulled away from him and asked:

"Would you like some clothes for bed?"

"That would be nice; I don't prefer to sleep in jeans."

"What do you prefer to sleep in?"

"Nothing." Reeka blushed.

"Ok well would you like me to get you a pair of boxers and a shirt to sleep in?"

"No, you can tell me where they are and I will get them. I don't want you hurting your self." Pip got off the bed and stood up regretting it because he felt unbelievably cold even though he was used to the cold it was different.

"Ok if you walk into my closet, and to the left there are some drawers. The top one has shirts you can wear and in the drawer below that there are a bunch of boxers. Just pick what you want and you can change in there or in the bathroom." Pip walked into her closet and closed the doors, and came out a minute later in just red boxers. Reeka blushed worse then she had all night. Pip wasn't wearing a shirt and you could see all of his muscles. "Wh-why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"None of them fit."

"Are you serious? What do you do on all your free time work out?"

"When I'm not doing anything for the business I do." Pip walked over to her. He got back into her bed and laid down back in his place. Reeka looked at him like he was an alien. "Don't look at me like that." He said.

"Its just the shirts you wear don't do justice for your actual figure."

"I can say the same for you." Reeka looked down but regretted it for she was looking directly at his muscles. The only other persons whose muscles she had ever seen up this close before were Ryan's. Even in her 2 and ½ year relationship with Andrew she hadn't seen his up this close. Reeka reached her hand out and ran her fingers over his wonderful abs that rippled under her touch making her giggle. "Something funny?" Reeka looked up at him with wide eyes hoping he wasn't mad at her for touching him.

"Do they move on there own?"

"Yeah." She giggled again. Reeka placed her hand on his chest where she felt his beating dead heart and looked into his eyes. Pip placed a hand over her hand as his face inched closer to her hers, and their breaths mingled as they came out in short pants. Reeka's eyes widened in pure shock as Pip's soft lips met hers but then fluttered closed as she started to enjoy it.

They both had shocks of pleasure run threw there bodies that started from there lips and traveled threw them ending in there lower regions. Her heart sped up as they moved closer. She felt like she was on a cloud and had started to fall off, but Pip was there waiting for her to fall so he could catch her. Reeka pulled back when her lungs had begun begging for much needed air. She was gasping from pleasure and for air. She looked up at him blushing like mad and softly touched her lips.

"Wow." She whispered breathless.

"Yeah." He whispered back.

"I have never felt like that, especially from one innocent kiss." She emitted her eyes slightly glazed over.

"I don't think I have either." Pip placed Mr. Bear under her neck and put his hands on her hips lightly and pulled her back against him being able to feel her soft pillow like breast better now that he didn't have a shirt on. He wrapped his arms around her embracing her in his warmth. Reeka drifted off to a comforting sleep listening to the steady beat of Pip's dead heart.

**Ok, long ass chapter and their first kiss together!!! Review if you want another chapter and also i am updating Darker Melody either tonight or tomorrow!!!! Thank you so much to:**

**misstress of the flames, Eden's darkness, spawn-of-satans-mate, and espesully Kaiwren. And thanks to everyone who reads this and Darker Melody!!!!!!**


	11. Saturday

_**Chapter Ten: Saturday**_

Reeka yawned and opened her eyes to see the peacefully sleeping Pip. Pip was smiling as he slept on. Reeka smiled at him lovingly. Pip wrinkled his nose in his sleep, making Reeka giggled. Pip heard her in his sleep and woke up but didn't let her know. He pulled her close to him, causing her to squeak.

"Pip, your kind of hurting me." Pip opened his eyes and let her go.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." He propped him self up on his right elbow looking down at her.

"No it's ok, just watch your hands."

"Well, good morning beautiful."

"Good morning." Reeka stretched her hands above her head, her shirt rising up and showing off the pail soft skin of her stomach. Pip longed to reach out and touch it but he didn't.

"So what are we gonna do to today." Pip asked

"Well I figured that I would go threw the house and close all of the blinds and we could hangout in the rest of the house, actually I could show you the rest of the house since you haven't seen it."

"All right, see you in a second." Reeka smiled then jumped out of bed feeling the pang of her bruise but ignoring it. Reeka ran threw the house closing all of the drapes and blocking out all sun light. Reeka was in the living room closing the last drape when she turned around and there was Pip. Reeka screamed as loud as she could while Pip just looked at her like she was nuts. When she was done she looked at him breathing heavily.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I think so." Reeka slapped his shoulder with her non-injured hand. "Don't ever do that again, you scared me so bad."

"Sorry I thought you heard me."

"How can I hear someone who is as quiet as the dead?" Pip smiled at her.

"That is because I am dead sweetie."

"Eat it." She scoffed.

"I would love to." His words causing a deep blush to spread across her nose and cheeks.

"No I meant eat you words you pervert." She growled.

"So what now?" He asked rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"I don't know. I could show you around."

"That sounds sort of boring."

"Well we could play a game, or we could talk." She said thinking of activates for them to do.

"What kind of game?" He asked with a single raised eyebrow.

"Well I have a closet full of board games, or we could play a card game." They both thought for a moment before Pip cheered:

"Oooo I know, I know. We could play hide and go seek."

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Yeah why not?" Reeka looked at him like you must be kidding.

"Ok...your it." Reeka ran off. Pip stood there staring at her retreating form. Once he could no longer see Reeka he went searching for her. He was blindly wondering around her house looking for her because he had never been any where except her bedroom. Reeka heard his light footsteps coming towards her; she was hiding in a cupboard in the kitchen. When she heard him enter the kitchen, and walk close to where she was hiding; she jumped out. Pip didn't yell or scream he just had a look of utter and complete shock. Reeka smirked at him but when she went to go run away he moved quicker then she and he grabbed a hold of both her forearms gently mindful of her wrist. He pulled her close to him and dipped his head down so there faces were mere inches from each other. Reeka looked slightly confused but when he pressed his lips to hers her confusion melted away. She felt her stomach do a summersault, and her heart skip a beat. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing them closer. Pip wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled back this time.

"Why do you keep doing that?" She asked breathless yet again.

"You enjoy it do you not?

"Well yeah but, I just don't want to take our friendship to the next level yet."

"Even though you asked me out last night." He said reminding her.

"But after what you said about how I should wait and I agree. I don't want you to be a rebound even though you wouldn't be because I liked you before I broke up with him." Pip looked at her in a moment of silence then asked her:

"Do you wanna go out with me?"

"Yes!!" Reeka exclaimed with more excitement then he had expected. Reeka jumped up and down softly, so her breast wouldn't bounce too much.

"Ok, calm down, calm down." Reeka stopped jumping and looked at him.

"Thank you." She hugged him.

"For what?" He lightly hugged her back.

"For saving me."

"No problem." He said and Reeka pulled back from him.

"Well we have four hours until sunset so what do you wanna do?" She asked.

"I have a question that has been bugging me for a little while now."

"Ok so ask it." She said wondering what it could be.

"Who is Mr. Dark?" Reeka blushed and looked aside to the sink, she wasn't expecting that.

"No one why?" She said trying to change the subject.

"Well I know he's someone. Last night was the second time you have moaned his name in your sleep and told him to do naughty things to you." Reeka was hoping that she hadn't moaned his name again like he had told her she did the other night in the note.

"He's just a guy in my dreams." She said truthfully not wanting to elaborate.

"Do you dream of him often?"

"Only when I'm not having night terrors about monsters and vampires."

"Are you really that afraid of vampires?" He asked hoping she wasn't.

"Not any more, but I used to be terrified."

"So tell me what does Mr. Dark look like?" Pip could feel the heat from her blush radiating off of her. Reeka moved away from him and over to the cupboard. He watched her get a glass of water before turning back to him her blush down a few shades.

"Well Mr. Dark's name is Mr. Dark because he never lets me see his face and he blind folds me sometimes or just makes it completely dark where ever we are in my dream. He has a build much like yours."

"So what kind of things do you do?"

"Does it matter? There just dreams." She said not wanting to tell him.

"Reoccurring dreams." He corrected. "And a dream is a wish that the heart makes." He said repeating a cheesy line from a movie.

"It's just my hormones." She said simply.

"And what do you do in these dreams, you can tell me now or I can find out while you sleep and I'm sure if I find out while you sleep I'll get more detailed answers." He said walked back over to her.

"So you want me to describe last nights dream?"

"Yes." Reeka was a little uncomfortable about this but would do it anyway.

"Well this time I was doing a meeting for my fathers business, and it was with Mr. Dark but I didn't know that until I got to his office. Mr. Dark is also the name he told me to call him. I walked in wearing a dark suit the light was off so I couldn't see a thing.

_**Dream sequence**_

_**I called out: "Hello?" "Why Miss Brenton, you look as lovely as ever." I gasped as I recognized the voice. "Mr. Dark?" I questioned the dark figure in front of me. "Yes Reeka, it's me." "I had no-" She felt a hand cover her mouth. "Don't speak yet, just enjoy it." He started to kiss down my neck. I moaned out loving the feelings he gave me. He slowly pulled off my suit jacket and the nice white shirt I wore underneath it. He kissed from my collar bone down to the lacy edge of my white bra where he tugged play fully at it with his perfect teeth. I could feel his hands slide down my sides and come to a rest on my hips. He unhooked the front hook of my bra with his teeth, my breasts bounced free from the contraption that had been holding them. He picked me up and brought me over to his desk which only had a few papers lying on it, he laid me down on top of it and took off my suit paints to revel my matching lacy underwear.**_

"Ok I can't do this, I'm sorry but I can't." Reeka said breathing deeply.

"Its ok I didn't even think that you would have made it that far. That was pretty steamy."

"Well you asked and that's all I'm telling you. You didn't ask for a specific amount of the dream so that's all you get."

"Reeka, its fine. I really wasn't expecting you to tell me all that much."

"Can we do something else?" She asked and finished off her water in an attempt to cool down her body temperature. "Oh would you like anything to drink?" Pip looked at her funny. It took her a minute to realize what she had said. "I mean like soda or something?"

"No I'm fine."

"Well that took up..." She glanced at the microwave. "...almost an hour of time we now have three hours left would you like to watch a movie with me?"

"Sure how about a serial killer one?"

"Sounds good to me." They both went into the living room and she put in the original Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Once it was over the sun had just set. Pip looked at Reeka as she sat down next to him after she put the movie back in its place.

"Hey can I take you somewhere?"

"Where?" She asked her interest spiked.

"It's a surprise. I promise you'll like it." He said.

"Ok, do you wanna take my car?" She asked him.

"Sure I guess."

"Well we have to get dressed first."

"Yeah that would be a good idea." They both went up to her room. Reeka gave Pip some clothes that Ryan had left at her house. Pip put on the loose blue pants and a black shirt that showed his muscles nicely. Reeka disappeared into the bathroom and came out 5 minutes later dressed in a white corset top, and tight blue jeans. "You look good."

"You can say the same for your self, but I think you look better in tight pants."

"I agree I don't like all the air, it's different." He said motioning to the bagginess of the jeans.

"We should go." She said and Pip nodded, they left her bedroom and went to the garage and got in her car. Pip started to drive down the street, while Reeka looked out the window and thought about how happy her parents would be about her dating Pip and not Andrew. In fact she was sure that they would be thrilled. Reeka was brought out of her musings by Pip's smooth British voice.

"Reeka are you ok?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" She asked looking at him.

"You just look upset."

"I'm fine, I'm just thinking."

"About?" He asked.

"My parents."

"Oh yeah speaking of them. I need to talk to your father so we can set up a time and place for the meeting."

"They'll probably be there when we get back." She said turning back to the window.

"Oh and by the way we should be where I'm taking you in a few minutes so don't get to deep in thought."

"Don't worry I wont." They stopped out side of a warehouse and parked by a few other cars. They got out of her car, Reeka walked over to Pip. "Where are we?" She asked looking around.

"Somewhere I think you'll like." Pip grabbed her hand and led her into the warehouse. "Stay close to me." He told her seriously.

"Ok." Was all Reeka could get out. She was stunned by all of the lights and loud music. It looked like a rave but everyone looked like they were all dressed for Halloween. "Pip is this what I think it is?"

"Yeah. Wanna get a drink?" He asked motioning towards the bar.

"Sure." He led her to a table in the back; a few people looked at them but went back to what they were doing after a look from Pip telling them that she was his. Reeka sat down.

"Do not leave this table, ok. I will be right back." Pip left, and Reeka looked around. A guy in the corner noticed Reeka and Pip, when Pip left he watched her to see what she would do. Reeka looked over at the corner that the guy was sitting in, they locked eyes. He smiled at her, and Reeka gave him a faint smile to be kind, but what she wasn't expecting was for him to get up and start heading over to her. Reeka looked like a dear caught in a pair of head lights.

"I haven't seen you here before, are you new in town?" He leaned on the table looking into her vivid green eyes that looked as if they were flashing because of the lights.

"No I have lived here all my life." She said curtly trying to get him to leave.

"My name is Jake and you are?" He asked sugar dripping off every word.

"R-Reeka." She stuttered out not liking the look he was giving her.

"What a beautiful name, fit for a beautiful woman." He purred making her want to puke.

"Uuhhh thank you I guess."

"So what do you say you and I get out of here and have some real fun?" He asked into her ear.

"I'm kinda here with someone." She said inching away from him.

"That guy who you came in with?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes why wouldn't I be?" He was making her angry.

"Oh its just I figured if you were here with someone it would be someone better then him."

"He is my boyfriend so I suggest you leave before you get hurt." She growled.

"Oh really, and who is gonna hurt me?" He asked thinking he would probably be able to bring this beauty home and have his fun for the night.

"I am." A voice said behind Jake. Jake turned to see Pip carrying two drinks towards them.

"Sorry dude, I didn't mean to intrude." Jake lied.

"Sure you didn't." Jake walked back to his table but glanced at Reeka every once in a while as he talked to his friends. Pip sat down next to Reeka. "Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No he didn't, he just scared me a little is all." She said giving him a small reassuring smile. Pip handed the drink to her it had a pinkish tint to it. "What is this?" She asked raising an eyebrow at the liquid.

"It's a drink with very little alcohol in it and you can't even taste the alcohol, and also you would have to drink about a hundred of them just to get a slight buzz." Reeka nodded taking a sip of it.

"It's good, its taste like watermelon and pineapple." She said taking another sip.

"That's how it's supposed to taste." Reeka eyed his tall glass of dark red liquid with a green straw sticking out of it.

"What is that?" Pip looked at his drink.

"What do you think it is?" He asked.

"Blood?"

"Yes that it is." Reeka took another sip of her drink.

"So is this place...you know?"

"Yeah, it's a club for us creatures of the night."

"So can you tell what people are what?"

"Yeah, if you point out some one I'll tell you what they are."

"Ok how about that guy from a moment ago?"

"He's a vamp like me, but he is immature, and probably isn't very old so he doesn't know half the stuff I do." Pip said with anger in his voice.

"Thanks for bringing me here. It's nice." She lied slightly.

"Don't lie. I know your hating it."

"No really it's nice it's just I guess I'm still not used to the idea of dating a vampire." She said looking down.

"Same here...except change the vampire part to human. Do you wanna go? We don't have to stay here."

"No. Its ok, so do you have any friends here?" She asked looking back up with a smile.

"No they wont come here they say this place is to cliché for them. Would you like to meet them?" Pip took a long drink from his straw. Reeka shuddered trying not to think about it.

"Well yes actually that sounds kind of fun...but would they like me?"

"They'll love you don't worry."

**Specal thanks too my only reviewers for last chapter:**

**spawn-of-satans-mate **

** mistress of the flames**

**I am going to update Darker Melody soon!!!**

**Next Chapter: His Friends**


	12. His Friends

_**Chapter Eleven: His Friends**_

Pip and Reeka downed the rest of there drinks and went out to the parking lot. They were about to get in the car when some one called out Reeka's name.

"Hey Reeka wait up a second." Reeka and Pip looked back to see Jake walking towards them along with two of his burly looking buddies.

"What do you want?" Pip asked.

"I want your girlfriend isn't that obvious?" Reeka looked at Pip who looked back at her and said one word:

"Car." Reeka didn't waste any time; she got in the car and locked the doors. Pip walked towards Jake and his friends. "Why don't you just leave us alone?"

"Because I want your girlfriend like I said, and I always get what I want."

"Well I'm sorry but you can't have her."

"Oh I beg to differ." Jake ran at Pip who was in a defensive stance. Pip dodged the punch that Jake threw at his face, and sent a punch of his own into Jake's stomach, landing it causing Jake to gasp for air. Reeka watched threw her fingers hoping to god that Pip wouldn't get hurt. Another few minutes of there fight Jake fell to the ground along with his two friends. Pip walked back to Reeka who unlocked the car door and let him in. Pip looked at her and smiled brightly. Reeka smiled back asking:

"You ok?"

"Never better." Pip started the car and drove to the place he knew his friends would be hanging out at the moment.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Trying to avoid a fight and then when they started it you fought back for me." She said with admiration.

"You don't need to thank me that's what I'm supposed to do." He said shrugging.

"Still you didn't have to." She pointed out.

"Reeka, what are you afraid of?" He asked randomly.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking away.

"Just what I said, what are you afraid of? Why won't you let anyone in?"

"That was random."

"No it wasn't, its true, and I have been pondering on it for awhile I just didn't know when to ask and now is a good as a time as ever."

"I don't know. I didn't even know I don't let people in." Pip stopped when he had reached the place he knew his friends were at. Pip turned to her and looked into her eyes.

"Do you think you'll get hurt?" Reeka tried to look away again but Pip wouldn't let her. "Reeka I won't hurt you, I promised I wouldn't and I wasn't lying about it, I will never hurt you." Tears welled in her eyes as she launched her self over the center consol and hugged him tightly.

"I just don't wanna hurt anymore." She cried into his shirt.

"Don't worry I will do everything in my power to keep you from hurting." Reeka pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"Lets go in, I would like to meet your friends." She gave him a weak smile and they got out of the car. It had started to sprinkle lightly in the warmer then normal air. Reeka looked up to see the mansion they were at, it was about the same size as hers maybe a little bigger. "Where are we?"

"My place." He said simply.

"Why are your friends at your house when your not there?" She asked looking at him.

"We were supposed to meet about an hour ago."

"Then why are you spending your time with me?"

"Because I can spend time with them anytime I want, and how much you wanna bet there enjoying them selves with out me here?" Pip took her hand and started to walk up to his front door. Reeka blushed at the small gesture. Pip opened the door and held it open for her. Her clothes were damp from the light sprinkle which would turn into a raging storm later on. Pip turned on a light and called out: "Sorry I'm late guys." As soon as the words left his lips he was tackled by a flying black mass. Reeka squeaked and jumped back.

"PIP!!!!!!" She could hear a bunch of voices all talking at once in the rolling mass of black on the ground. Reeka watched with puzzlement when she heard a girl's voice from the staircase. Reeka looked up from the wrestling mass to the staircase to see a little girl in a purple dress walking down it. She had blond hair that curled and fell at her shoulders, with one hand on the banister. She looked at Reeka. Reeka thought her heart stopped as she looked into striking blue eyes that seemed the see right into her soul, similar to Pip's. The girl opened her mouth and spoke with a voice that was cold, held no emotion, and had a strong British accent that was much stronger then Pip's.

"Pippin where have you been? I waited up for you last night, but you never returned home. I was worried." The girl studied Reeka as she reached the bottom of the staircase and started to walk over to them. "And jut who is this floozy?" She asked and motioned her hand towards Reeka who gasped. The wrestling blob stopped and four of the five guys laid flat on the floor panting, and Pip looked at the girl as he propped him self up on his elbows. He looked rather mad.

"Clear, apologize now."

"No. Why should I? Its true I mean just look at her." Pip stood up and went to Reeka's side and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Pippin do not touch her. You don't know what disease she could be carrying."

"Clear!!" He nearly shouted. "Do not talk to her like that, now apologize or I'll ground you to the house and you'll have to drink the cold blood from the fridge."

"No Pip its ok she doesn't have to apologize." Reeka said causing Pip to look at Reeka.

"Yes she does, she has no right to say that to anyone." He said still sounding rather angry.

"Fine, I am sorry that you look like a slut."

"Clear that's it go to your room." She frowned and stomped her foot also looking rather mad.

"No, I will not be punished for speaking my mind."

"Fine. Reeka its up to you, should she have to go to her room for what she said to you?"

"No I don't think she should have to I mean come on its not that bad." The other guys who were on the ground stood up and looked at Reeka then Pip then back to Reeka. The tallest guy who had hazel eyes and brown hair spoke up first.

"So Pip who is the chick if she isn't just some fuck, or food?" Pip looked at his four best friends who were now standing, and looking at him with intense curiosity.

"She's my girlfriend." There were collective gasps from his friends and one particularly loud one from his sister.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!? ARE YOU KIDDING?!?!?!?!?! HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!?!" His sister screamed before running up the stairs.

"Well that went better then expected." Pip commented watching Clear run up the stairs. Reeka flinched when Clear slammed a door.

"I'm sorry Pip I didn't mean to cause you trouble."

"No its ok, she's just angry that I'm dating someone that's all." Pip smiled at Reeka making her feel better.

"So are you going to introduce us?" Asked the shortest guy who was about four inches taller then Reeka, and had black hair.

"Oh yeah, how rude of me. Reeka this is Trevor." He pointed to the tallest. "Sam." He pointed the second tallest. "Mike and Doug." The last one he pointed was the shortest. "And guys this is Reeka."

"It's nice to meet you." They all agreed with her. Mike looked at Pip and asked:

"So why are you dating her? You know you can get in trouble so why risk it?"

"Because I love her." He kissed her cheek causing a fire red blush to spread across her cheeks.

"Who's up for a drink?" Trevor asked. They all nodded except Reeka, and Trevor walked off to get them something to drink. He returned a few minutes later carrying a plate with six glasses of dark red liquid. They all took one including Reeka who looked at Pip who winked and took a sip of his drink.

"This isn't..." She asked leaving the question open.

"No its not don't worry just try it you'll like it." Reeka took a sip of it and coughed slightly. "Breathe." Pip said rubbing circles on her back.

"It's strong. What is it?" Mike looked at her and answered her question.

"Raspberry wine. Very old raspberry wine."

"Its good, I'm just not used to alcohol." Reeka told them.

"Its ok if you don't want to drink it you don't have to." Pip offered.

"No its ok. I like it."

"Next time I'll ask first." Trevor said.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Mike asked.

"Well what we had planed we can't do." Sam said with slight sadness.

"Why what did you guys have planed for us to do?" Pip asked them.

"Well we were gonna take you out for some late night entertainment but we can't now sooo..." Doug trailed off and Reeka looked down whispering:

"I'm sorry I ruined your plans."

"No, no. We can do something else." Mike said cheerfully looking into Reeka's eyes.

"Like what?" Reeka asked. Pip's friends got a mischievous look the next thing Reeka knew Pip was saying:

"No, guys don't do it." And then everything went dark. When Reeka opened her eyes she found herself on a bed covered by a black fluffy blanket. Reeka sat up and looked around, she was in a bedroom. Reeka was frightened she had no idea where she was or anything. She got out of bed and walked to the door, she wasn't wearing her shoes anymore the only thing covering there feet was the red and black stripped socks she wore. Reeka opened the door and looked out into the hall way both ways before walking out there.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Reeka started to walk down the hallway looking around and listening for anything that would point her in the direction of where Pip would be. "Pip? Anyone?" Reeka found a staircase and went down the stairs. It was then Reeka realized she was still in Pip's house. "Ok well at least I know where I am, but what happened? Did I pass out?" She asked her self out loud.

"Not exactly." A voice with a British accent answered her. Reeka spun around to see Clear starring at her with cold distant eyes.

"What happened?"

"Mike made you go to sleep."

"How?"

"It's a vampire thing; we can make the living do stuff we want all we need to do is to look into your eyes." Reeka averted her gaze so she wasn't looking in her eyes. Clear noticed this and gave a slight smirk.

"Where is Pip?"

"They took him. I do believe they made him go to a boobie club." Reeka looked at Clear her mouth slightly open.

"Are you serious?" She asked flabbergasted.

"Yes but he was fighting. He put you in his bed and went with them but he doesn't like going to those boobie clubs he says it's disrespectful to the girls."

"Oh." Was all Reeka could say. Clear's monotone voice was really starting to get to her. "Uhh do you know when they'll get back?"

"They're here now." Just as Clear said that they all walked in laughing that is except Pip who noticed Reeka right of the bat. He went to her side.

"Reeka I'm so sorry I tried t-" She cut him off.

"Your sister already told me where you were."

"Reeka I swear I didn't wa-" This time she cut him off by pressing her lips to his. Pip kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. Pip decided he wanted to taste her to see if she tasted nearly as good as she smelled, but before he could even get a chance to Doug cleared his through. Reeka pulled away blushing yet again.

"Sorry."

"No don't apologize; actually I was trying to tell you I was sorry." Pip told her still holding on to her waist.

"You don't have to its ok."

"Reeka I'm sorry. Next time I won't do that, and just so you know I got a lectern for it." Mike told her.

"Its ok I'm over it. I'm not hurt so it's all good."

"And also just so you know Pip really didn't enjoy it, and all he talked about was you. So how is Mr. Bear?" Reeka smacked Pips chest.

"You jerk." She scowled the best she could.

"What? What did I do now?" He wined.

"That's so not cool you're such a prick."

"I'm sorry sweetie I didn't know it mattered that much to you." Pip said with an apologetic look

"I'm over it." She said lightly shrugging her shoulders.

"Well anyway why don't we get to know Reeka better?" Sam said smiling.

"I don't know about that." Pip glanced at Reeka.

"Oh come on Pip we want to get to know your new chick. Come on you might end up spending the rest of forever with her." Trevor said trying to convinse him.

"I'm not going to give her The Kiss." Pip growled.

"Why not she's hot and I bet she's great in the sack." Doug taunted.

"Hey don't talk about her like that." Pip growled out again.

"Oooo protective." Sam said.

"Pip? Can I go home? Please?" Reeka whispered into Pips ear.

"Yeah." He whispered back. "All right well I have had enough excitement for tonight, I'm gonna take Reeka back home and I'll see you guys later."

"Aawww man do you gotta go?" Mike wined.

"Yeah, but I'll see you guys later." Pip said reassuring them.

"Pippin?" Clear asked emotionlessly.

"Yes Clear?"

"How long will you be?" Her emotionless voice asked again.

"I don't know Clear, but if you leave this house you will be in so much trouble, and I'll make you do stuff that you will hate to do. Understand?" He threatened.

"Yes Pippin. Are you gonna come home tonight at all?" She asked ignoring his threat.

"I don't know." Pip turned around, and walked to the front door with Reeka.

"It was nice meeting all of you." Reeka said right before they left and Pip drove her home. As soon as they walked in Reeka's parents were standing right there.

"Hi hunny I see you went out with Pip again." Nichole said.

"Reeka, where did you get that necklace?" Bernard asked his daughter.

"Oh this." She touched the necklace that Andrew had given her but she had forgotten she had it still until now. "It was from Andrew, but we broke up last night." Reeka took it off and handed it to her mother.

"Sorry to hear that sweetie. Its gorges." Nichole said smiling.

"No your not, I know you both hated him and that you both are thrilled that we broke up."

"So how did it happen?" Nichole questioned.

"Does it matter?" Reeka asked not wanting to tell them.

"We were just wondering." Bernard looked at Pip who had his arm across her hips so as not to touch the bruise that was on her back. "So are you two going out now?"

"Yes Mr. Brenton we are. Oh yes and I was meaning to ask you when would you like to set up a date for the merger?"

"How does Monday sound?" He offered.

"Sounds like a plan. Do you wanna do it here, my office or at yours?" Pip asked.

"Why don't we do it here that way you can hang out with Reeka afterwards?"

"All right, I'll have the papers drawn up." Pip and Bernard shook hands, and then Reeka and Pip went up stairs. Reeka sat on her bed and said:

"No offense but your sister scares me."

"She scares a lot of people."

"I think I'm gonna take a shower."

"Can I watch?" He asked jokingly.

"No!! But you can take a shower in one of the guest bedrooms bathrooms if you want."

"I think I will." Reeka got clothes for her and got a pair of boxers for Pip. Reeka got in the shower as did Pip both thinking about the other. Reeka got out of the shower and got dressed she wore a pair of dark green boxers and button up medium green shirt. The shirt went down to an inch above her knee covering the boxers. She walked out of her bathroom to see Pip sitting on her bed. Reeka walked over to him and sat next to him. "How's your bruise?" He asked concern laced in his voice.

"It still hurts but not as bad." Reeka leaned on his shoulder. "Well today was exciting." She said tiredly.

"That's an understatement."

"I'm so tired." Reeka closed her eyes. Pip pushed her back on to her back on the bed. Reeka looked up at Pip with wide eyes. "What are you doing?"

"You said you were tired so you should go to sleep. What did you think I was doing?"

"I didn't know so that's why I asked." Pip laid down next to her.

"Hey Reeka?"

"Yes?" He turned on his side facing her.

"Will you make out with me?"

"Well that was blunt." She gigged lightly.

"Yes I know but I didn't know any other way to ask you, and I didn't want to make you do anything that you don't want to do."

"You're so nice." She said referring to his politeness of asking her.

"So does that mean yes?" Reeka nodded. Pip kissed her and she kissed back. Pip waited a second as he felt her heart beat speed up before he licked her bottom lip begging for entrance, and she granted it. Pip teased her tongue coaxing it to play; he brought her tongue into his mouth and softly sucked on it. He then fiercely licked every inch of her mouth he could. Pip moved so he was hovering over her, but barley touching her-so as not to put any of his weight on her-his legs were on either side of hers so he was straddling her. Pip placed his hands on her hips, and they started to slowly move up pulling her shirt up with them. His right hand fluttered across the smooth pail skin of her stomach. When Reeka felt his warm hand on her flesh her heart skipped a beat. Pips left hand staid on her hip while his right hand started to travel up her shirt slowly. Pip was a little more concentrated on his hand then what his mouth and tongue were doing and he nicked her bottom lip with one of his fangs. Reeka pulled back, but not after Pip had gotten a taste of her blood.

"Oh shit I'm sorry." He apologized.

"No its ok." Pip looked at her his eyes darkening. "Are you ok?" Pip sat up and moved off of her.

"Yeah I'm fine." He turned away from her. Reeka sat up next to him.

"Pip? What is it?"

"Your lip." Reeka sucked on her lip tasting a metallic taste.

"What do you mean its just a little blood?" She asked not really thinking about it.

"And I'm a vampire." He was trying to control the beast inside of himself that wanted to pounce on her and give her The Kiss, causing Pips eyes to flash colors.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She placed her hands on his shoulders which he shrugged off.

"Just, get away before I bite you." Reeka moved away from him to the other side of her queen bed. She sat on the edge dangling her feet over the edge, as tears slipped down her cheeks before she could stop them. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you." It was his turn to put his hands on her shoulders, and she flinched. He pulled his hands back. "Please I'm sorry."

"Maybe you should go home." Pip got off her bed.

"Is that what you want?" He walked a few steps away from her.

"No but I don't want you mad at me."

"Listen I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at my self." Reeka turned to look at him tears still running down her cheeks.

"Why, why do you hate your self so much?" She cried out.

"Maybe because I just had to resist the urge to bite my girlfriend, and turn her into a vampire." Reeka stood up.

"So, it's not your fault. There's nothing you can do about it. I love you for you; do you really think I care about you being a vampire? No I don't because I know there's nothing you can do to control it. Why do you hate your self for something you can't control?" Pip walked a few steps closer to her.

"I hate it because I can't control it and do you know what its like to have to take someone's life to survive? You don't so how can you judge me?"

"I'm not judging you Pip, I love you."

"How can you love a killer?" He yelled.

"I can love a killer because I don't care what you do I only care about the you that's on the inside. I could careless about what you have to do to survive, because that's what love is you stick together threw thick and thin, and you don't care about the out side or what the person does you love them for who they are." Her tears increased as she yelled all of this back at him.

"Ok can we just talk about this and not yell?" He said calmly and sat back on the bed. Reeka took a deep breath and sat next to him.

"Ok let's make a deal. I'll be more open if you learn to like your self more. Deal?" She stuck out her hand.

"Deal." He shook her hand.

"Can I kiss you now?"

"Is your lip still bleeding?"

"Nope it's just tender." Pip kissed her lips softly. "Maybe we should go a little slower."

"If that's what you want then that's what I'll do." He said and Reeka nodded.

"Let's go to sleep for now I'm really tired." Reeka laid down as did Pip. Pip looked into her eyes, screaming blue met vicious green, and Reeka felt lost. "I love you." She whispered. Pip brushed her right cheek with the back of his hand making her smile, and he smiled back.

"I love you too." He whispered back. He kissed her lips softly. They fell asleep in each others warm embrace.

**Sorry it took so long!!! Haveing some serious issues and i dotn wanna type it agian so go to Darker Melody if u want the full explination...i will update soon i promise and the next chapter is gonna have a lime. Thax for reviews u guys!!**


	13. Water Fights and Heated Moments

_**Lime warning!!!!! Dont read if it Offends!!! I don't want to get in trouble or have my account deleted and if it offends you maybe you should read T instead of M ratings!!**_

_**Chapter Twelve: Water Fights and Heated Moments**_

Reeka woke up at about 1 in the afternoon still embraced in Pips warmth. Reeka tried to pull away but two muscular arms tightened around her waist just above her bruise. Reeka snuggled back into Pips warm chest, wiggling slightly. She heard a light chuckle from the man holding her. Reeka kissed his chest softly, hearing another chuckle she came to the conclusion that he was ticklish so she kissed him again hearing yet another chuckle.

Reeka liked making him laugh. She did it again but she didn't move her lips this time and she felt the vibrations from his chest with her lips. It tickled her lips and nose which made her pull back and quickly rub her nose before she could sneeze, which successfully stopped the sensations to sneeze on him.

"Are you enjoying this?" Pip asked her.

"It's funny." She pulled back just enough so she could see his face.

"I'm glad you think so." Reeka pressed her body back against his; he could feel her soft pillow like breasts for she wasn't wearing a bra. "You know I stand by what I have said before, you shouldn't wear a bra more often." Reeka tried to pull back but he pressed even her closer to him.

After a few seconds of thought she stopped struggling and mashed her body closer to his. He gave a sigh of relief because he had expected her to fight and not want to be closer to him, but she did. Pip moved his head down so his mouth was close to her ear and whispered: "Your body is so soft and it fits perfectly to mine, I wonder how many other ways we would fit together." Pip could feel the heat from her blush.

"You're such a perv." She made no attempt to get away from him. Pips hands slowly pulled up the back of her button up green shirt. "P-pip?"

"Ssshhhh." Reeka shuddered as she felt his hands snake under the back of her shirt, but over the top of her bruise. He moved his hands to her stomach, and as his hands rose to her ribs her heart skipped a beat or two she wasn't really sure.

"P-pip I don't thi-" He cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. He stopped his hands when they were an inch billow her soft, warm, and perky breasts. He broke the kiss and started to kiss down her neck sucking and biting lightly in various spots. Reeka arched into him moaning. All of a sudden Pip bit down roughly. Reeka yelped and he pulled back completely, she looked at him then the darkness swallowed her up. Reeka woke up with Pip sitting next to her and looking down at her.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I...yeah wh-what happened?"

"I bit you, it was an accident." Reeka put her hand on the spot he had bitten her. "I didn't pierce the skin, but it'll be a nasty hicky."

"Uuhhh that's ok. Pip?" She asked nervously.

"Yes sweetie." He purred.

"What were you gonna do?" She asked nervously.

"I was just seeing how much you trusted me."

"That is fucked up man."

"What? You can't say that you didn't enjoy it, can you?" He asked.

"Well no. But I wasn't sure."

"Reeka its ok I wouldn't have done anything you wouldn't have wanted to. Didn't you notice I didn't touch your breasts and I could have?" Reeka just nodded her head.

"Is it bad?" She moved her hand from where he had bitten her.

"No not really." He kissed her lips lightly.

"So much for deciding that we were going to take it slow." He joked.

"I'm sorry, if I thought you weren't enjoying it in anyway I would have stopped, and if I thought you wanted to stop you know I would have. I'm not Andrew I'm not gonna force you into anything Reeka, I love you."

"There's no reason to apologize Pip I still love you, and I don't think you would have done anything I didn't want. Pip I liked it, I can't believe I said that but it's true I really like it."

"I kind of figured as much the way your body reacted." Reeka blushed.

"You're a jerk."

"But you already admitted to loving me."

"That doesn't mean that you're not a jerk." Pip looked at her pouting. "Stop it." She sat up but he still pouted. Reeka couldn't take the puppy pout so she pressed her lips to his. Pip kissed her back and lightly applied pressure until she laid back down with him on top. She broke the kiss. "Pip, slow." He sat up so he was straddling her waist.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Hey you wanna go down stairs and watch a movie or something? The blinds are still closed."

"Sure." They went down stairs and he put in another vampire movie. About half way threw the movie Reeka turned to Pip, she had seen the movie so many times that she knew it word for word but what she didn't know is that Pip also knew it as well as she did. Reeka started to speak the lines to him:

"I love you but how are we going to be together?" Reeka gasped when Pip spoke the next line:

"I have a plan that would convince both of our sides, and we would be able to live together and I wouldn't have to change you."

"But what if it doesn't work what if..." Pip put two fingers over her lips to silence her as did the guy in the film.

"Don't worry no matter what happens I won't let you go, I won't let anyone take you from me." Reeka kissed his fingers like the female actress. Pip moved his fingers down and inched closer like the actor but when he was about an inch away Reeka turned her head causing Pip to kiss her cheek, unlike the actors in the movie. They both started to laugh.

"Oh man that was good." She laughed out.

"Yeah I know."

"I had no idea you knew this movie." Reeka said after there laughter had subsided.

"Yeah I bought it when it first went on the shelves."

"No way, me too."

"Wow, we are seriously too much alike, but it's a good thing."

"I'm gonna get something to drink do you want a glass of some thing?" Reeka asked, standing up.

"I'd rather have your neck." Reeka giggled and went into the kitchen and got her self a glass of water. When she came back and walked over to him she was about to sit down when she tripped and her glass flew from her hands and all of the water that had been in it soaked him completely. Pip just blinked at her as she looked up from the ground she was on. She stood up slowly and started to laugh slightly.

"Oh my god I am so sorry." Pip still hadn't said anything then said slowly.

"You are _**so**_ dead." Pip lunged at her but she dodged him and ran to the closest room which was the kitchen. Reeka ran over to the sink. Pip stopped running after her, he wasn't very far away from her though.

"Ok, ok let's handle this maturely. It was an accident." She pleaded.

"The war has already started." For every step he took towards her she took one back.

"I surrender."

"You sure you wanna do that?" He asked.

"No." Before he could reply she reached over and turned on the sink and pulled out the hose and started to spray him with cold water. She dropped it when he got closer to her almost with in reaching distance.

Reeka ran threw the rest of the kitchen and into the den then up a stair case with Pip hot on her heals even though he knew he could have already caught her, but he decided he wanted to have a little fun first.

About 20 minutes later Pip had her cornered because she tried to run in her bedroom and lock the door, but he was to fast even though he can actually move faster then a human can see but he didn't. Reeka backed up until the back of her knees hit her bed and caused them to buckle and her to fall back on the bed.

Pip trapped her against the bed by hovering over her. He leaned down to her ear, caught the lobe of it between his teeth and gave it a slight nibble and suck. Reeka's breath caught in her through. Pip pulled back a little and kissed along her jaw line to her other ear and then he whispered:

"Pay backs a bitch." Her eyes widened as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her into her bathroom. Reeka started to struggle.

"Ok now this isn't cool. Don't do it please." She pleaded with him but he just turned on the cold water and stepped in with her is his arms. Reeka screamed loudly as the freezing cold water soaked her clothes and hair. Her medium green shirt was now see threw and her nipples pert from the cold water. Pip looked down at her then looked away blushing, and then he set her down. Reeka looked down and quickly covered her breasts. She turned from him.

"Sorry about that." Pip turned on the hot water making the cold water warm. He wrapped his arms around her from behind as the water ran over both of there bodies.

"No its fine, I'm just embarrassed."

"I don't see why. If I had a body like yours I would show it off every chance I got but yet you hide it."

"So, it's my body."

"Yes that it is, and your values make me respect you even more." Reeka turned around so she was facing him but her breasts were still being hidden.

"Well maybe I want to be bad for once." She said in a seductive tone.

"And throw your values to the wind?" He questioned.

"Well if not with you then who?"

"Good point, but what about taking it slow?"

"Well it's not like we are going to do much, just shower." Pip nodded then slowly started to unbutton her shirt. He got about two done when Reeka put her hand over Pips stopping it. "Pip? If I do this with you, don't think I'm a slut ok."

"Don't worry I could never think that you were a slut Reeka." She moved her hand and he kissed her hungrily, and started to unbutton her shirt again. He didn't pull back until he had completely undone her shirt. Pip looked into Reeka's eyes before he looked anywhere else. "Before we go any father I need to know. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I want to, it's just a shower nothing else." She repeated and Pip slowly opened her shirt and pulled it off her shoulders, Reeka made to cover her breasts but Pip grabbed her hands and held them in his.

"You said you wanted this, if you don't then say so."

"Sorry I'm just nervous."

"That's understandable." Pip released her hands and Reeka took a deep breath before he looked down. Pip finally got to see half of the body that had plagued his mind and dreams so much lately. There they were two full, creamy, soft breasts with pink pert nipples. It seamed as if her perky breasts were looking up at him saying hello. Reeka braced her self for what he would do next.

Even though Pips fingers itched to touch and play with the breasts that he had felt against his chest several times, but this time he would be able to touch them with out any cloth in the way. Pip put his hands on her hips and hooked his thumbs into the waist band of her boxers and lacy underwear, and pulled them off. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back slightly so he could look completely at her wonderful body naked.

Reeka cast her eyes away as she felt his eyes on her body. "Reeka, trust me." She looked up at him to see a bright reassuring smile, and Reeka gave one of her own. Pip's experienced eyes traveled down her body: bright red blushing cheeks, luscious pink lips, slender neck, perfect and full breasts that looked as if they would fit perfectly in his hands, and flat stomach.

He swallowed the lump in his through before he could look any further down her glistening body covered in water. Pip felt the boxers he was wearing tighten as he looked to the juncture in her legs, unlike most girls she didn't shave it but it was neatly kept. Pip couldn't take it any more he crushed his lips to hers in a soul searing kiss. He placed his hands on her hips so he didn't touch her inappropriately but she had other ideas. Reeka broke the kiss and asked:

"Are you going to take yours off?" Pip followed her gaze down to the building tent in his pants.

"Why don't you take them off." Reeka looked at him disbelieving, but he just nodded. Reeka closed her eyes making Pip smirked at her shyness. Reeka pulled down his boxers with closed eyes. When she was standing back up eye level with the top of his chest she opened her eyes and looked up into his eyes. Pip kissed her forehead.

"So are you going to start or do you want me to?" She asked taking a half a step back getting a better look into his eyes.

"Do you mind if I start?"

"No that sounds good. I don't think I could start anyways." Pip smiled at her and she handed him her shampoo. He poured some of the pink rose smelling liquid into his hand and started to lather it up and massage it in her hair from behind. After her hair was done and she had rinsed it out and done the same with the conditioner and she did the same to him.

"Ok, Reeka, I'm gonna do your body now are you ready?"

"I think so."

"Reeka if you're not sure maybe we shouldn't." Reeka grabbed her lime green spongy and lathered it up with her dove with aloe Vera soap. She turned to him and handed it to him and placed a kiss on the bottom of his neck.

Pip started to rub it in slow circles starting on her shoulder and moving to the other one then doing her arms, back, and stomach. He looked into her eyes and started to do her breasts; Reeka closed her eyes and moaned her knees going slightly slack. Pip watched her face as he cleaned them slower then he had the rest of her body. When he stopped she groaned at the loss of contact and opened her green eyes, they were glazed over slightly giving her bright green a glassy look.

"Oh my." She whispered causing Pip to smirk at her reaction that he had caused. Pip got on his knees and started to do her right leg going up to her upper inner thigh then stopping and doing the same to the other one but as he tried to go up a little higher he found that he couldn't, so moved back. Reeka's eyes fluttered open and she looked down at him. "Why did you stop?"

"Its kind of hard when your legs are clamped closed." Reeka flushed darker as she loosened the clamp of her legs that she didn't know she had. Pip looked up at her and pressed her legs open more. "Do you want me to do this?"

"Yeah maybe I should I don't think..." She trailed off and he stood up and turned his back to her so she wouldn't be embarrassed as she washed one of the most sacred places on her body. When she was done, and had rinsed her body off she started to wash his back making him jump slightly because he had no idea that she was done. "Thank you." He turned around and she started to do the front of him.

"For what?"

"Respecting me."

"Reeka, you all ready know I am like that."

"Yeah I know, but you still could have probably fucked me already if you really want to."

"Yeah but I know you're..." He couldn't finish his sentence for she had just wrapped her slender fingers around his erection causing him to hiss in pleasure. "R-Reeka?"

"I want to." Was all she said but she thought to her self: 'Oh my god he's huge. He's going to rip me in half when I finally decide I'm ready. He is even bigger then Mr. Dark.' He was going to object but his words died in his through as she stroked him once.

His eyes closed as he let out a groan of pure pleasure. Reeka stood on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss on his cheek pressing her pillow like breasts against his chest, and then she pulled away from him but not letting go of his throbbing erection, and got on her knees before him. His breath quickened as he opened his eyes to see her curious ones looking up at him from his waist.

"Reeka, I don't think-" She cut him off again.

"Please Pip I want to do this. Don't you want me to?" He could feel her hot breath against his tip as she spoke.

"Hell yeah, but...oh god." He lost all words as she gave him another stroke, seeing a little bit of pre-cum on his tip Reeka decided to taste it to see what it would be like. Reeka didn't mind the bitter taste in fact she liked it some what, perhaps it was being this close to him that she didn't realize how bitter it really was. Reeka could feel the water beating down on her back, as she decided to take it in her mouth.

Pips knees felt like they were going to give out as he felt her hot mouth around him as well as her hand. Reeka slide her mouth a little further down his erect length experimentally until it almost hit her gag reflex, then slid it back out of her mouth. Reeka took a deep breath not believing she was doing this. Reeka slid it all the way back before her gag reflex. She sucked lightly, softly stroking the rest she couldn't fit in her mouth with her hand. "You have to do it a little harder." She heard a breathless British voice say.

Reeka looked up at him sending shocks of pleasure threw his body as he saw him self in her mouth and wrapped in her hand. He was doing his best not to thrust into her hot mouth, or take her right then and there. Reeka sucked and squeezed a little harder still looking up at him questioningly. "Yeah like that." Reeka started to suck harder as her stroking became faster. He threw his head back and slipped his hands into her hair. "Oh my god." He breathed. Reeka quickened her pace until she heard a guttural groan and a British voice groan out: "Reeka I'm gonna…" Before he finished his sentence he couldn't hold back any longer and he came in her mouth. Reeka swallowed as much of the bitter liquid that she could but some of it still seeped out of the corners of her mouth. When Pip came down from his high and opened his eyes he saw Reeka standing and looking into his eyes with his cum seeping out of her mouth and dripping off of her chin. Pip delicately whipped his cum off of her and kissed her lips. "That is the best blowjob I have ever had." Reeka smiled.

"Thanks but you don't have to lie."

"I swear I'm not, I have never had one that good, and that's saying something considering you're a virgin and I'm sure that was your first time ever doing that right?"

"Yeah it was." Pip kissed her again then asked:

"So will you let me do something for you?"

"Maybe another time."

"Are you sure I really want to."

"I promise soon just not now ok?"

"It's your decision not mine." They both got of the shower. Pip wrapped a towel around her luscious body and his lower half. Reeka got some clothes for her to wear for the rest of the day. Pip put on the clothes he had grabbed the other day when they were at his house he put them in the car after Reeka had passed out, he wore tight black pants and a tight long sleeved black shirt. Reeka wore tight dark blue hip huggers and a long sleeved snug black shirt with red righting on it that said: VAMPIRES ROCK MY PANTS OFF. Pip read her shirt and asked: "Is that true."

"You know it."

"Wanna test it?" He asked jokingly.

"Not yet mister." She said and poked his chest. He pulled her to him and leaned forward and whispered into her ear:

"Oh please darling, call me Mr. Dark." Reeka felt a feeling run threw her body and settle in her lower regions causing her to shudder. She told herself in her head:

'Ignore it, ignore it.' Reeka pulled away and walked over to her door seductively swaying her hips saying: "Sorry Mr. Dark but you'll have to try harder then that to get in my pants." Reeka walked out the door Pip trailing behind her watching her ass move to music only she could hear.

"Well Mrs. Brenton I was wondering if you would like to go to the county fair tonight with me?" Reeka stopped at the top of the stairs and looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think it would be hella fun, and my friends should be there."

"What about your sister will she be there?" Reeka asked.

"Yeah most likely, I only grounded her for last night." He said.

"You know you didn't have to do that, maybe she can learn to like me."

"I think she would rather eat you." He said closer to her.

"Why doesn't she like me?"

"She doesn't like any humans, its nothing against you personally it's your race that she hates." He said frowning slightly.

"Well that doesn't make me feel better." She tolled him also frowning.

"So what should we do for the next hour?" He asked giving her a bright smile and changing the subject.

"Well I could call Ryan and ask if he wants to hang out until we go to the fair. Actually I think he is also going to the fair with Melissa so we could all just go together."

"That sounds fun, you wanna call him?"

"Yeah I'll do it right now." Reeka flipped out her phone and pressed 2. It speed dialed Ryan.

_**With Ryan**_

"OH GOD RYAN, HARDER!!!" Melissa screamed. Ryan's phone started to ring Reeka's ring tone he had assigned for her. Ryan looked to Melissa than to his phone. "If you answer that I am so gonna brake up with you." Melissa said sternly

"You will?" He thrust harder into her.

"OK I LIED, but damn it you have to fuck me all night tonight." Ryan with drew from her and answered his phone breathlessly.

"Hello?"

"Ryan?" She questioned.

"Yes Reeka?" He asked still breathless.

"Are you ok? You sound like you ran a mile."

"No I'm fine I'm just in the middle of a work out." Melissa was moaning slightly Ryan looked at her withering on his bed because she hadn't reached release before he pulled out of her. Ryan took pity on her and started to finger her with two fingers roughly, Melissa had to cover her mouth with a pillow so she wouldn't scream out.

"What was that?"

"Melissa."

"Ok anyway, Pip is taking me to the fair tonight and we were wondering if you wanted to come over until then because you said you and Melissa were going tonight so what do you think?" She asked thinking clean thoughts.

"I'll be over in about 15; I just need to finish up with my work out."

"Ok see you then."

"Love you." He said.

"Love you more." They both hung up at the same time. Ryan pulled out his fingers; Melissa moved the pillow and looked at him.

"So 15 minutes?"

"Yep, but don't worry I'll make it worth while and I'll make it up to you tomorrow night."

"Just fuck me now." Ryan started up again this time harder and faster then before.

_**Back With Reeka and Pip **_

"Hmmm, I wonder what he was really doing." Reeka said thoughtfully.

"Melissa."

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"They were fucking Reeka." He told her as if she was a child.

"Oh...oh that makes a lot of since. Wait why would he answer the phone?"

"Probably because it was you calling him."

"You're most likely right. Ryan would die for me." Reeka said proudly.

"A lot of people would."

"Nah, maybe two."

"You shouldn't think negative, better things will happen if you're positive." He said smiling.

"So what do you wanna do until they get here?"

"Well there are several things we could do." He winked at her. Reeka blushed thinking about the dirty actions she had just done with him. "But, what would you like to do sweetie?"

"I uh don't know, what would you like me, I mean us to do?" Pip chuckled at her tomato impersonation.

"Relax Reeka I would love to tap that but I will wait until you are ready." He said trying to get her to calm down.

"I know it's just I still can't get over the fact that I just did _that_." She said blushing further.

"Reeka, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes, I enjoyed giving you pleasure, but you must think in some way I'm a slut."

"I don't. Ok you love me right?"

"Well yeah, but-" He cut her off.

"No, if you love me then it was out of love that you did that, even though you won't let me do anything to you, which proves you aren't a slut. Most girls would have all ready been on there backs by now but your not so that means you have self respect and sluts don't have that so your not." Reeka pulled him down by the back of his neck and kissed him.

"Thank you."

"Any time." Pip kissed her back but jumped away when the front door opened. Luckily the sun was covered by some clouds at that moment.

"Woh, are you two doing what I think your doing?" A tomato imitating Reeka looked at them.

"No, we aren't doing anything." Reeka answered.

"Why are you kissing my sister?" Ryan asked Pip not knowing they were going out.

"I uh was helping her breath."

"That is the lamest excuse I have ever heard, and it's kind of hard to believe when your tongues are being shoved into each others open mouth." Reeka gasped.

"They were not." She protested.

"Yes they were."

"Ok Ryan you caught us, were dating." She slapped her thighs lightly as a sign of defeat, and sighing.

"Since when?" Ryan questioned.

"Since the other day." She said looking away in embarrassment.

"And you didn't tell me why?" Ryan asked.

"Because I didn't think about it, I'm sorry Ryan." Reeka apologized.

"Its ok Reeka I'm just giving you shit." Ryan said chuckling.

"So you approve of him?" She asked hopeful.

"Yeah, I have told you this before." Reeka hugged Ryan tightly and he hugged her back but unknowingly to the bruise on her lower back, Reeka whimpered causing Ryan to pull back and Pip to ask:

"What did you do?"

"I don't know. Reeka, what's wrong, did I hurt you." Reeka glanced at Pip. Ryan felt his anger build, Ryan wrapped his arms around Reeka protectively as he angrily accused Pip. "What the fuck did you do to her?"

"Are you psycho? I could never hurt her."

"Ryan, what are you talking about?" Reeka looked up at Ryan as she tried to wiggle out of his strong and protective embrace.

"Reeka if he hurt you, you need to tell me."

"Ryan, he didn't hurt me, Andrew did."

"Are you telling the truth?" He asked not really believing her.

"Of course, why would I lie to you?" Reeka asked.

"I don't know..." He sighed. "Let me see." Reeka pulled away and turned her back to him, and lifted her shirt up so he could see the yellow/green bruise.

"It should go away in like two days."

"I can't believe he would do this to you." Melissa said looking at her bruise. Reeka dropped her shirt and turned to face Melissa with pain filled eyes.

"Well he did."

"Its just it seemed like he loved you deeply."

"Well that's what I thought, but I was wrong."

"I'm sorry." Melissa told her not meaning it.

"Don't be I've moved on." Reeka clapped her hands. "So, how about we go to the fair?"

**Sorry it took so long!! Also i wont be updating any time soon on darker melody i have been going threw a lot of shit but i will update as soon as i can!!**


	14. Fun Night at the Fair

_**Chapter Thirteen: Fun Night at the Fair**_

They all agreed with Reeka, and took Ryan's car to the fair. When they got out of the car Ryan looked at Reeka and saw her hicky.

"Where did you get that lovely little spot on your neck Reeka?" Reeka covered it with her hand and said:

"I have no clue as to what you are talking about." Ryan turned to Pip and said:

"Nice job man she wouldn't even let Andrew do that and that was a 2 ½ year relationship." Pip wrapped his arm around Reeka's hips and smirked saying.

"What can I say I'm a charmer." Reeka smacked his chest lightly. Ryan did the same to Melissa's waist pulling her close to him. She resisted slightly until he whispered what they would do as soon as they left here, and all night tomorrow. They went in and got tickets, they went on the spinney whirl, but unfortunately Reeka thought she would have enjoyed it more then she did. Pip held her long hair back as Ryan rubbed her back as she emptied the contents of her stomach. Melissa stood there watching with secret envy. They played games and both guys won huge overly stuffed animals for there girl friends. They finally met up with Pips friends who had his sister with them; they were all introduced to each other. While the others were all talking Reeka decided to take the chance and talk to Clear.

"Hey Clear, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah I guess." They took a few steps away from the group of people. "So what do you want?" She asked her with a bored expression.

"Listen Clear, I don't know what you have against me but I would like to know."

"You're a slut, what's there to not understand?" She said rudely.

"I'm really not, I'm still a virgin." Clear laughed making Reeka shudder on the inside because of her cold tone.

"That's a load of bullshit." Reeka was slightly taken aback by she was swearing. "What? Surprised? I'm so much older then you, girl."

"Hey do not call me that. What is your problem? I love your brother and he loves me back, why can't you just accept that? I'm not trying to make you like me, but I know your brother loves you, and if he loves you then no matter how much you hate me I won't be able to hate you back."

"Hhmm, I guess you're all right, but that doesn't mean I like you, or that I approve of my brother dating a human, but it does mean that I'll stop calling you names and being a bitch to you. At least unlike most of the others who wanted to punish me beyond belief you didn't, so I guess that earns you a point, and the fact that you're not stupid, and Pippin does seem to like you. And even though I can smell his sperm on you I can also smell your purity." Reeka blushed a dark shade of red.

"Well it just sort of happened but your right I didn't sleep with him, and he respects that." She said looking away.

"That's Pippin for you. I have a question of my own. I smell his sperm on you but I don't smell your cum on him, why is that?" Reeka blushed an even darker shade of red; she looked like a cartoon character that had just eaten an extremely hot pepper.

"Well I uh he wanted to but I uh…"

"Should I finish this explanation for you? He wanted to pleasure you after you pleasured him but you didn't because you're still shy about it."

"Y-yeah. How did you know?"

"Just because I look like an eleven year old right now doesn't mean that I haven't had sex with more people that I can count."

"Can I see you as an older person?" Reeka asked curious.

"Yeah just turn around." Reeka turned her back to Clear as her body changed. "Ok I'm done." Reeka turned around and gasped.

"Holly shit your fucking hot." Reeka exclaimed.

"Yes I know." Her curly shoulder length blonde hair was now straight and down to the middle of her back. Clear's dress had gotten longer and molded to fit her mature body. Clear had a slim figure, and perfect round breasts, like Reeka.

"We have a similar shape." Reeka said still shocked.

"Yes I know. Well we should get back." Clear said in her bored tone.

"Your right, but how am I supposed to explain this to Ryan and Melissa?" Reeka asked.

"We can just say that I'm Pippin's other sister, and the other one went home. I didn't tell any one my name so we should be ok."

"His friends know right?" Reeka asked figuring they did.

"Yeah trust me they know first hand experience." Clear said her voice not as bored.

"All of them?" Reeka asked surprised.

"No just Doug and Sam, and let me tell you they are no where near small." Reeka giggled, glad that the mood between them had lightened. As they started to walk back to there group the last person on earth Reeka had ever expected stepped in front of them.

"Well, well lookey who we have here: Reeka, and who is this."

"An-andrew..." Reeka stuttered pitifully. "What do you want?" Clear could smell the fear that was rolling off of Reeka in waves.

"Oh come on baby, don't be like that, you know what I want." He purred making her skin crawl.

"No I don't." She said trying to sound more confident then she really was.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you." Reeka gasped.

"Well I'm sorry Andrew but you can't have me. I'm dating some one else now, and I love him more then I ever loved you."

"Oh so what, that 2 ½ years didn't mean anything? So you didn't love me all those times you said you did?" He stepped closer to them

"I thought I loved you but now that I am experiencing true love I know that all I had with you was a simple school yard crush, that's all it was."

"Well maybe I can change your mind." He kept on walking closer and they took a step back for ever step he took until they were up against a wall. Clear whispered in Reeka's ear:

"Can I just eat him?"

"Please don't." Reeka whispered back.

"Maybe I'll have fun with both of you." Reeka felt like a little fuzzy mouse trapped in a corner by a big, ugly, and scary cat that was waiting to pounce on its prey and eat it. Reeka looked at Clear and whispered:

"Get Pip and Ryan."

"Ok, I hope your ok I'll be right back." Clear took a chance and ran around him and getting away successfully, but that was only because Andrew was more interested in Reeka, not the other girl.

"Good now we are all alone." Andrew pressed her up against the wall pressing his body to hers.

"Andrew, please don't do this." Reeka pleaded tears welling up in her eyes.

"I want to and I'm going to." Andrew pressed his mouth to hers in a bruising kiss, and when she wouldn't open up he grabbed her breasts roughly enough that she screamed but her scream was swallowed up by him as her thrust his tongue into her mouth. Reeka was fighting him but it wasn't working. Andrew decided he wanted to feel her breasts with out anything covering them. He slipped his left hand up her shirt and under her bra feeling the soft fleshy mounds. He got one of the hardest erections he had ever had. Andrew pulled back from her mouth before she could bite his tongue, and started to suck and bit on her neck. Hard. Leaving marks in the soft flesh there. Reeka was sobbing now.

"A-Andrew please don't do this...please I'm begging you, stop it." He acted as if he hadn't heard her. Reeka screamed when he bit down on her neck harder then before drawing blood and sucking on it getting every drop he could, and squeezed her breast so hard blood started to come out of the crescent shaped cuts his finger nails had made.

Obviously Andrew didn't like it when she screamed because he hit her head against the wall behind her knocking her unconscious. Andrew threw her on the ground and started to rip off her clothes. Reeka was down to her lacy black bra and boy short underwear. Andrew had just unbuttoned his pants when he felt an unbearable pain in the back of his head, it was so intense that her blacked out.

About two hours later Reeka woke up, her head hurting beyond words. Reeka opened her eyes but snapped them shut groaning because the light was way too bright. After a few minutes of Reeka blinking fast she was able to open her eyes completely. She started to sit up regretting it because her whole body hurt, but she continued to sit all the way up but slower then she had started off with.

Reeka looked around noticing she was in Pip's bed. But why was she here? Then the memories of what had happened before she passed out rushed back to her, and she felt bile rise in her through. She looked down to see some one else's clothes on her but she could feel her bra and underwear. "Where am I?" She whispered to her self. She heard what sounded like people talking and it was getting louder, she wondered who it was. Her question was answered only a few seconds later as the door to Pip's room opened.

"I see you're up." A cold British voice said.

"Hi Clear." A bunch of people walked into the room, and went to the sides of the bed. "What happened?" She asked looking at them.

"We were hoping you could tell us that. What do you remember?" Pip asked.

"Well I was with Clear and we were talking and then Andrew was there. He backed us up against a wall, and I told Clear to get you guys because I knew he wouldn't let me go but he would probably let Clear and I was right and he did. Then he tried to..." She couldn't finish because tears were rolling down her cheeks. Pip whipped them away, and she smiled a fake smile trying to reassure them that she would be fine.

"Well when we got there it didn't look like he had raped you if that helps. So how are you feeling?" Ryan asked. Reeka looked at him funny thinking:

'That's a weird thing to ask a person who just almost got raped.' Pip smiled at her lovingly. "I feel like shit." She stated bluntly and they all laughed at her profanity. "What? I do." Reeka tried to feel the back of her head but she couldn't because there was a bandage there, but she winced out of pain that the contact caused.

"Well Melissa and I need to go home we have school tomorrow." Ryan said.

"Oh man, this sucks I so don't want to go to school." Reeka wined.

"So don't." Melissa suggested.

"I have to I've already missed two days last week." Reeka said frowning.

"I'm sure you'll be fine if you miss another one." Ryan cupped her left cheek with his much larger hand and kissed her right cheek softly. "I will see you tomorrow." Ryan and Melissa left as did Pip's friends.

"Well I'm gonna go and get something to eat with the boys so you guys will have the house alone, don't be too loud." Clear said then left the room after winking at both of them. Reeka looked at Pip and asked:

"What did you guys do to Andrew?"

"Let's just say he won't be leaving the hospital for about a month." Pip told her softly but the anger was evident in his voice.

"That bad?"

"Yeah Ryan and I did a number on him, and even after he leaves the hospital he will probably never have a football career." Pip said proud at his handy work.

"Thanks. I just don't know how he found us, Clear and I were talking then he was just there."

"He has probably been stalking you."

"I just can't believe he would do something like that."

"Why not he tried to before?" Pip asked.

"Well yeah, but I guess I just wasn't expecting him to do it again. Oh and thank you for not killing him."

"The only reason why I didn't is because there were a bunch of humans around other wise I would have."

"Well still, thank you."

"Well if there is a next time-and there won't be because I'm not going to leave your side-I won't stop because they are there, I will kill him."

"Hey Pip? Can you take me home?"

"Are you sure you want to go home?"

"Yeah, I have to go to school tomorrow."

"We took you to the hospital and they said you should stay in bed a few days, and then you have to go back in four days and have your stitches taken out.

"Stitches?" She questioned not understanding.

"Yeah, but if you want to go to school tomorrow I can't stop you." He took her home, and laid her in her bed. "All right well I'll see you tomorrow ok?" He said kissing her forehead.

"Oh, are you going to leave me?"

"Isn't that what you want? To be alone and go to bed and get a good nights rest?"

"Not exactly, I wanna sleep but I don't wanna be alone. Aren't you going to sleep with me?"

"I would love to but I just figured you would want some time alone." He said concerned about her well being.

"I just want to be with you." Pip smiled and crawled into bed with her [he changed before they left. Pip wrapped his arms around her but she pulled away slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I just...don't hold me so close." She said quietly.

"I understand." He sounded hurt slightly but loosened his grip and pulled away a little bit. Reeka rolled on her stomach so she wasn't lying on the back of her head. She slowly drifted off to sleep as did Pip.

**I know its short!!! I'm sorry!!! And for those of you who read Darker Melody I wont be updating until I get 16 More reviews so that puts me at 93...And i will not updat until i have that many Just so you know...I wont even start writting the next chapter until i reach 93...**

**I send my love to those of you who do review me!!!**


	15. Important

**Ok people, I'm so so sorry but as of right now both my stories are put on hold until I decide if I want to quiet them or not…I don't want to seem like a bitch but no one is reviewing my stories on Night Terrors I don't even have 1 review for my latest chapter!! And on Darker Melody I only have 6 for the latest chapter! I'm not even going to write the next chapter unless I get 11 more reviews on my last chapter for Darker Melody which will bring me to an even 90 in all. I know people are reading the story because my hits are up there like way up there but I mean come on people how hard is it to write four words people? Its not like I'm asking for a 100 word review, and if you want you can even leave them anonymous and on Night Terrors I want at least 1 review before I put up the next chapter!!! Please review people or my stories are no more, I will delete them and I was even working on a new storie and I will leave the summary at the bottom but the summary might change I haven't decided yet.….but if I don't get any reviews no new chapters or story.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Kitty-Bark**

**evilflynmonkeys**

**pyrostrykes**

**Kute Orphan Kitty**

**Inuyashsesshomaru loves Kagome**

**Starlight - Wild Koneko**

**You guys reviewed my last chapter thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Do not review on the Author note review on my last chapter!!!!!!**

**After her parents die Kagome is on her own to fend for her and Sota. Then when something happens on her birthday 2 and ½ years later leaving her in the hospital and she ends up with the Tashio's. Sesshomaru had never cared much about anyone but the new additions to his life might soon change that.**

**It's a drama/angst/romance story please review me so I can put it up!!!!**

**Love you!!**

**Khristina**


	16. REALLY IMPORTANT

**BOTH STORIES ARE PUT ON HOLD FOR THE MOMENT BUT THEY WILL BE UP SOON ALONG WITH SOME NEW ONES BUT I THINK ONLY A COUPLE ARE GOING TO BE FANFICS SO LOOK OUT FOR THEM PLEASE!!!! ITS NOT YOU GUYS, I WANNA MAKE THAT CLEAR, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS BUT I JUST HAVENT BEEN ABLE TO FIND THE TIME TO TYPE ANYTHING AND I DONT HAVE ACCESS TO THE INTERNET RIGHT NOW SOOOOORRRRYYY GUYS!!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!**


	17. Dreams and Pain

**_An: Hey! I know it has been forever but so much has happened!! Jake and I had a huge fight and he still hasnt gotten over it so yeah... I moved 3 times since my last update and I cant go to school but I'm working it out and I have a new boyfriend who is one of my old friends and he basically has always treated me like a little sister and we both liked eachother but we didnt emit it until one of our friends made us emit it and now we are dating and have been for a little while now!! He asked me to mary him and even though i said no i'm not ready yet he was ok with it and yeah life goes on!! And he treats me a lot better then my last boyfriend!! _**

**_I know this chapter is short but i will update soon! As long as nothing goes wrong! Please review and to all of those ppl who read Darker Melody a new chappy should be up soon but no promises i havent finished it yet!_**

**_Chapter Fourteen: Dreams and Pain_**

Reeka's Dream

_Reeka's P.O.V. (point of view)_

_I walked into my bedroom and tried to flick on the light but it wouldn't come on. I sighed and walked over to my left night table and turned on the lamp. I squinted at the bright light that shown in my eyes. All of a sudden I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and their owner kiss my neck. I moaned. A strong familiar voice asked me:_

_"Are you enjoying your self Reeka?"_

_"Oh Mr. Dark." I moaned out my breath quickening as I thought of our last encounter._

_"Miss me?" He asked his voice husky, clearly he was thinking of their rendezvous._

_"Oh yes, you have no idea." His hands started to travel up my shirt._

_"Show me how much you have missed me." I felt a blind fold slip over my eyes before he turned me around. I got on my knees and showed him with my mouth just how much I had missed him._

_"Was that good enough?" I asked innocently._

_"It always is." He lifted me and put me on my bed and began his slow teasing ritual of undressing me as I undressed him the best I could blind folded. I could feel the ache building between my legs that was becoming harder and harder to ignore. He began sucking on my breasts and I arched my back urging him to suck harder._

_"Wait...wait." I said breathlessly for my breathing had become labored._

_"What is it pet?" He whispered huskily into my ear._

_"Please, I have gone so long with out knowing, please can I see your face." I thought he wasn't going to answer me, but then I felt a hand slide up my body and pull off the blind fold with the flick of his wrist._

Reeka sat bolt up right gasping for air. She had sat up so fast that she knocked Pip off the bed who gave a strangled yell.

"Reeka, what's going on, are you ok?" Pip said frantically as he stood up and looked at her with worried eyes. Reeka looked at him, she was breathing as fast as she had been in her dream. "Reeka, tell me."

"Holy shit." She panted out.

"What?"

"You...your Mr. Dark." Reeka was still in pain from earlier but she wouldn't let him know.

"What are you talking about?"

"In my dreams, Mr. Dark. He's you, I just saw him...I mean you."

"Well I feel flattered. So was I bigger in the dream?" He asked jokingly.

"You're kidding right?" Her breath was still slightly labored.

"No, I want to know." He said seriously.

"You're a lot bigger in real life." Pip smiled, and sat back down on her bed next to her.

"Well at least it was worth it." He said softly.

"What was worth it?" She questioned.

"Oh nothing I was having a good dream that you woke me up from."

"Really, what were you dreaming of?"

"You." Was his one word answer.

"And..." She trailed off waiting for him to continue.

"And what?"

"What were we doing?" It seemed Reeka wasn't giving up no matter how much he tried.

"You don't want to know." He told her.

"If I didn't want to know then I would have asked."

"I was fucking your brains out, and you were screaming my name." Reeka blushed at the picture she got in her mind.

"Uh...well in my dream you and I hadn't gotten that far yet. We were

just about to when I begged you to show me who you were." Reeka laid back down her head was killing her; she let out a groan with out realizing it. Pip laid down next to her and looked at her asking:

"So how does your head feel?"

"Fine, why do you ask?" She asked trying to hide her pain.

"Because you just groaned."

"No I didn't." She said.

"Yes you did Reeka."

"No Pip."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes, I heard you so why don't you just emit your in pain so we can take care of it."

"Ok it hurts like a bitch and I wanna cry." She emitted.

"The doctors gave you some drugs I'll get you them, I put them in your bathroom when you weren't looking."

"Why, why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because they won't put you to sleep and you needed your sleep, and I

don't want you up all night."

"Just get me the damn pills before I kill you." She growled, Pip paid no attention to her mood but got up and got her pills and some water anyway. Reeka took them and laid back down. "Thank you...I can't wait until they kick in."

"Not me."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know about you but I don't want a hipper Reeka on my hands."

"Fuck off." She huffed.

"I would love to."

"Pervert."

"You know it." Reeka reached over and turned on the light so she could

see him. After her eyes adjusted to the bright light she looked at Pip who was sitting on edge of her bed because he was giving her room and

she was in the middle if the bed. Now that Reeka could see him she moved over to him like she was going to kiss him but when she got close enough to him she pushed him off the bed.

"Hey!!" He shouted.

"What? You started it." He stood up and asked:

"Are you five?"

"No I only twoooo year old." She said in a child like voice and held up two fingers.

"Well since your being childish perhaps I should put you in time out."

"Humph." Reeka pouted and turned her head to the side.

"Don't cop an attitude young lady. Do you want to be grounded?" Reeka looked at him with her cute pout.

"And what would you ground me from?" She asked.

"Me."

"You wouldn't." She said confident he wouldn't.

"Are you sure?" Reeka's mouth went slack but she recovered quickly.

"Yes I'm sure, you said you wouldn't."

"I didn't promise though, now did I?" He asked.

"No, but you wouldn't." Pip walked over to the window. "Where are you going?"

"Some where." He said and with that he opened the window and jumped out. Reeka ran to the window and there he was in her tree waiting for her. He smiled. "I knew you would come to stop me." Reeka thought fast and said:

"No, you left the window open." She stuck out her tongue and closed the window. "Now what?" She asked threw the glass.

"Fine be that way." He jumped out of the tree. She opened her window, and yelled out it:

"Pip, come back inside."

"And why should I?"

"Please come back inside, I don't want to be alone." Pip did as she asked. "Don't do that."

"What I thought you didn't care." Reeka went into her bathroom and locked the door. "Reeka what are you doing?" He didn't get answer, maybe she didn't hear him. "Reeka come on don't do this, unlock the door." He still didn't get an answer. He herd the toilet flush then the door unlock. Reeka gasped and stepped back.

"What are you doing?" She asked her hand over her heart because he had scared her.

"Didn't you hear me?" He questioned back.

"No, I didn't. Were you listening to me?"

"I couldn't here anything."

"So what do we do now?" She asked.

"I have no clue what do you want to do?"

"I'm actually tired."

"I don't see why those pills are supposed to keep you up." He said slightly puzzled.

"Well maybe they do the coffee affect with me." Pip raised a perfect eyebrow in question. "Coffee puts me to sleep instead of keeping me awake."

"Your weird you know that?" He asked.

"Yep I know." They both walked back over to bed. Pip wrapped his arms around her slightly so that he wouldn't make her uncomfortable. Reeka noticed this and kissed his nose as if saying thank you, he understood and kissed her back. They both fell asleep loosely in each others arms.


	18. Sorry Guys

I am so sorry to everyone but I have lost inspiration for both of my stories. I am getting no reviews aside from the very few and thank you so much to everyone who gave me a REAL review not just nice story update soon. I hate that and I asked you guys not to do that. I am really sorry and I have almost no ideas for chapter 16 or maybe its 17, for Darker Melody, I'm not even sure anymore and i asked for suggestions and reviews and i didn't get anywhere near as many as i have before, I mean really guys.... I'm sorry but I'm gonna stop writting... unless you guys can make it up... I need at least 20 more reviews for the most recent chapter and I mean really reviews people not one or two liners that only say I like your story please post a new chapter soon. I want to know what is exactly good and what is bad and some suggestions ppl... I'm sorry I'm sure you all think I'm a bitch for this but really guys...


End file.
